


Talking to the moon

by 8fred9



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Baby Legolas, Drama, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I blame Bruno Mars for this, Inspired by Music, Lies, Lobelia and Bilbo are friends, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Overprotective, Possessive Behavior, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Build, Soulmates, Thorin and Bilbo are bros, beta, father Bilbo, heart songs, lotr/hobbit free form, never question a hobbit parental skill, soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo find's something before the ring that starts a whole new adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The moon

**Author's Note:**

> As always my beta Sockera (that as all the patience in the world to put up with my craziness) is to be thanked for looking this over and giving the go ahead.
> 
> I will most definetly regret all my life choices for starting this but I want to see it throught.
> 
> Blame the song from Bruno Mars - Talking to the moon for this....I sure do.

Belladonna had been the moon.

When he had been younger, much younger then he was now, his mother had been the moon. This astral presence that light up the night with her comforting white glow and made everything looked so different then they had been in the sun. She had been this wide presence in a much larger sky that no one could look away from because her very presence was hypnotizing making it impossible to ignore her. Where the sun was just a ball of fire in the sky, the moon was a silent guardian; his light making children fell safer, fell like they had their own personal guardian chasing the shadows of the nightmares that could creep on them at night.

Belladonna had been the moon and Bungo the sun. 

She had been his silent guardian; the one person he always knew would protect him and that he thought he would always have in his life. He still had the moon, but Belladonna was gone. His smiling sweet mother that had often joked that as she was the moon, his father had been her sun. Bright and happy, always illuminating the life of all the people lucky enough to know him. The two astral forces in his life had been the sun and the moon, his father and his mother… and now they were both gone. 

Looking to the sky, at the moon looming over his head, Bilbo sighed sadly. There truly was no getting use to the silence. For his whole life, as far as he could remember he had lived in a house filled with music and laughter. His father writing his books and taking care of his garden. His mother cooking in the kitchen and painting in the garden with his father. His father had loved walking in the fields of the neighbouring farmer and his mother had loved strolling in the woods at night under the light of the moon. He remember all the little details that had filled his life and that to anyone one else would sound irrelevant, but to him the fact hat his mother steps were heavier then his father in the morning, that his father had a beautiful singing voice where his mother was more of an hummer, that she was a wonderful cook but that his father was the better baker, were the most precious of memories.

With each steps he took on the path toward the woods, one more little memories came back, slowing his strides, Bilbo took in all of them, reviving them and letting them wash over him in sad nostalgia. In the middle of all those memories, he looked up to see the figure of a mother cradling her little one in the window of another house and paused. The figure was swaying softly, the baby cradled safely in her arms probably to some song she was singing to their infant. The mother moved closer to the window and her face became clearer, smiling Bilbo waved to her announcing his spying.

She waved back and opened the window so they could look at each other without the glass between them. No obstruction to hide behind if there was anything to hide. They had long since decide not to hide from each other and this was only part of there usual ritual. Bilbo would walk into the woods at night, stopped at the house and if he saw her he would wait so she would know where he was.

Lobelia smiled back to him and nodded, she knew where he would be and might worry, but at least she would know where he was. She had been the only one to reach him after the death of his parents. The only one to not be afraid to yell at him, to force him to eat, to get out of bed in the morning and to force him to live. They were to oddball of the shire and had since embrace that fact.

Where Bilbo was the odd bachelor that still refuse to get married even though he had been raised with a loving family and had a home ready to welcome a family, he still choose his loneliness. He had no interest for a family, not the kind that would be accepted in the Shire at the very least. Lobelia on the other hand had chosen to have a family; only it was a family of two that had most of the population in the Shire frowning in reproach. She had had an affair, something that was already greatly frowned at and when she had become pregnant she had chosen to stay single and raised the baby alone. Many had proposed and all had been turned down. Even when the whole Shire had thought that simply because she had given her attention to Bilbo when he had been lost in darkness she had finally seen reason, Lobelia and Bilbo ignored them all and forged a friendship instead. Two oddballs standing by each other’s side giving support to one another so they could survive the rumours and brave the judging glares. So every night Bilbo took a walk through the woods, he stopped by her house and made sure she knew where he was going and that he would come back so she wouldn’t have to stand-alone.

Lobelia nodded and closed the window going back to swaging her baby. One more step, one more memory as he kept on walking the past taking old of him as he left the present behind him. As he reached the woods he found the way he had walked many times with his mother on those full moon nights where she would take him on his walks and show him the woods at night. The flowers that only opened for the moon, the animals that could only been seen at night and the insects that tried to copy the stars with their lights. All of which he still looked for as he turned his back on the lights still visible through the windows of the houses filling the Shire and entered the woods.

The old tree as old as middle earth loomed over the small hobbit as the walked into they’re shadows, his feet following the well-known path. He passed the patch of little purple flowers that only ever opened from the moon’s light that his mother had once weaved into his hair. He looked on as a mother skunk came out of her hole in the ground followed by her two babies for their night stroll. Looking up Bilbo could see the moon peeking at him between the branches of the trees and smiled at his silent guardian. It might have been because of his mother’s presence on all those nightly strolls but now walking without her he felt like had replaced her and that as long as he saw the astral globe he was safe. He kept on walking letting the sound of the woods at night wash over him bringing back memory of a song hummed to him long ago.

It wasn’t until dark clouds covered the astral globe that Bilbo heard it for the first time. It was a small noise really, nothing but a little cry in the night, but it was there nonetheless. Focusing on the sound Bilbo turned his attention to it and heard much more. He could hear fighting, he could hear laughter and once again that soft cry that had been the first sound to get his attention. Bilbo knew he should turn back, those were not noise he was used to, not noise any well behave hobbit would have investigated. It was so sad that he wasn’t a well behave hobbit.

Looking up the only thing that made him pause was the fact that dark clouds hid the moon, his guardian was absent. Hearing the cry he looked towards the sound and realized he would have to leave the path to follow it to its source. His mother had always told him to stay on the path, the path was safe. The cry resounded in the night once again and his feet left the path without hesitation. Walking over roots, letting the leaf caress his feet so they wouldn’t crush under his steps and alert whoever was fighting and paying attention to the wild life that was running away from the noise, Bilbo moved on. The sound became louder and louder and his stepped faltered as the sound of fighting, sword hitting sword stopped with a cry of pain. For a moment there was only silence, heavy and filled with the knowledge that a being had lost his life.

Curiosity, curiosity had Bilbo moving again hugging the shadow closer not wanting to be seen and crouching low as he moved forward. The cloud over his head continued on their path through the sky and the moon came back over his head giving him more courage. Soon he saw life, not too far from him and crouched even lower. He knew those life forms from the books in his fathers study, he had read about them and they had filled his nightmares when he had learned that the creature were real.

Orcs.

Hiding in the shadow of the nearest tree Bilbo took in the scene before his eyes. In a little clearing stood three orcs, two of their comrade laid dead on the ground one of them without his head. Close by three horses were stomping the ground one of them bleeding from the wound as they moved in panic away from the creatures trying to grab them to stop them from escaping. The horse riders were on the ground, two of which were clearly fighters; probably a knight judging from their golden armour, but what caught his attention was the head of the fallen soldier who had lost his helmet, more importantly his ears. The tip of the fallen man’s ears were pointy, more elegant and fragile looking than a hobbit’s pointy ears, but still very easily identifiable. The fallen knights were elves, another species from middle earth that Bilbo had only ever heard about in his father’s books. They were suppose to be elegant creature, immortals that filled their life with the knowledge it would take many life times for a hobbit to collect and so graceful only the act of walking looked like dancing. To busy with the horses the orcs didn’t seemed to be able to hear the cries but Bilbo had no idea how long it would be before the creature turned their attention toward the sound and the hobbit hiding spot.

He heard the cry, the cry that had caught his attention in the first place and looked away from the blood and carnage to see the third elf lying with her back to a tree not far from Bilbo. She wasn’t only an elf, she was a lady, and her face seemed to attract the ray of the moon not allowing any shadow to obscure it. He long blond hair, so light they almost looked white, fell over her shoulder and to the ground looking like a river of pearls. She was one of the most beautiful beings Bilbo had ever seen, even with the dark stains of blood obscuring her beautifully woven dress and life slowly leaving her. Bilbo was so caught up in his observation of the lady that it took him a moment to realise that two clear blue eyes had found his hiding spot and where studying him just as he was studying their owner. Their eyes meet, her clear blues filled with silent tears as her pink lips opened on silent words that never breach the barrier of her teeth. With a defeated sigh her eyes drifted to the bumble of cloth at her side and back to him pleading.

Bilbo looked to the bumble and back at her in a silent question, but she shook her head pleading and crying to him to take it. Shooting a quick look in the orcs direction he saw that they were still busy with the horses still not paying attention to the still alive lady elf close by, but it was only a matter of time before they did pay attention and if they did they would also notice him. Looking at the tears filled eyes Bilbo made his decision and stepping quickly into the light of the moon, he grabbed the bumble and stepped back into the shadows clutching it to his chest his heart pounding in fear that he had been sighted. Chancing a peek at the orcs he saw them talking to each other laughing over the corpse of the fallen elf knights and sighed in relief. When he looked back at the lady, her eyes were closed and a small grateful smile was the last expression that would ever grace her face.

A tear rolled on the hobbit’s cheek at the loss of such a beautiful being and he turned away. He couldn’t save any of them; he couldn’t be their hero as there was nothing left to save, but he also couldn’t stay there and take the risk of being discover. If he was discovered the chance of placing all those hobbit families back in the Shire at the mercy of those orcs was not something he could ever live with. So he walked deeper and deeper into the woods until his feet found the familiar path they had followed all their life back to the Shire. The bumble was clutched against his rapid living heart, his breath coming in short bursts as he felt fear finally settle into his heart.

He didn’t see anything around him, didn’t saw Lobelia’s house still filled with light as he rushed past it, didn’t see any of his neighbour’s house as he almost ran past them and didn’t even feel the wood of his door as he pushed it opened. Catching his breath, trying to calm his breath, Bilbo’s back hit the door as it closed behind him and he crumpled to the floor his legs barely able to hold him up. His heart was wild, feeling like it was trying to escape from his chest as he heard the small cry that had started this whole adventure coming from the bumble in his arms.

Ever so slowly Bilbo pulled the soft cloth that made the bumble aside laying it on his legs as he unwrapped it. The cry resonated in his ears once again as a small face appeared before his eyes. A small face with small pointy ear, soft so white blond hair covering the small head and huge liquid blue eyes now filled with life that were staring back at him.

 

 

 

 


	2. Green leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by Sockera 
> 
> Still blaming Bruno Mars

How could such big liquid blue eyes belong on such a small body?

As Bilbo unwrapped the baby elf from the heavy cloths he found two small fists, so tiny they could barely form around one of his fingers. The baby’s skin was a creamy white almost translucent as he could see the red and blue blood flowing all around inside the small body in his arms. The little creature only clothing was a diaper made of a soft brown leaf from a plant the hobbit knew nothing about and a small silver chain horned with a white pearl. The little elf’s toes curled as Bilbo took them in his hand unable to believe how fragile the baby looked. It was like holding a doll made of china with a clear sky trapped in his eyes.

All through the examination the baby made no sound, his gaze following Bilbo’s movements, calm and focus. He could see intelligence in those huge eyes taking everything in but too young still to be able to communicate his thoughts. Caressing the soft blond white hair covering the baby’s head, Bilbo finally felt his heart calm down. He had no idea what to do now. No idea what to do with the little creature observing him like the hobbit was his whole universe. It was disconcerting to say the least. Well he did know one person with a child that could help him, she might yell at him but who else could he turned to at such a late hour?

Carefully Bilbo wrapped the little elf back in the cloth noticing for the first time the black lettering that had been sown around and embroiled green leaf. Caressing the embroidery work that must have been made by the lady he had seen in the woods tears filled his eyes and he clutched the baby to his chest. He at least remembered his parents, but this little one would never have any memories of the person who had given life to him. How was that fair?

Whipping away his tears, Bilbo took a deep breath calming himself and opened the door stepping back into the night. As he started walking on the path his eyes drifted to the sky, the moon still there watching over him as she did every night. His silent guardian who had always been there for him, but that he felt had failed this baby in his arms this night. Or maybe she hadn’t as he shuddered at the fate the little one would have encounter if Bilbo hadn’t happen to pass by and hear the baby’s cries. What would the orcs have done with the tiny creature then? Caressing the little head tucked against his neck Bilbo chased the thought away and walked faster towards his goal. The baby was safe, the baby was alive and that was all that would count for now on.

Arriving before the door Bilbo knocked quietly knowing it would only be worse for him if the little occupant of the house also awaked. As nothing moved inside the house and no light were turned on, the hobbit closed his eyes and knocked louder praying silently that only one of the occupant in the house would awaken. When still nothing moved he sighed and slammed his first into the wood. Bilbo jumped back with a flinch when a loud wailing sound reached his hears and knew he was in trouble. As expected he heard swearing and the light flew opened. He heard very angry foot step coming his way and almost ran away like a youngling playing a prank, but the soft body in his arms kept him rooted to the spot when the door flew opened and a very angry looking Lobelia appeared.

“BILBO BAGGINS! What is wrong with the tiny thing that you call a brain that would suggest a visit at the time when even… what’s that?” Bilbo had just opened his mouth ready to placate the angry mother when she stopped on her own and pointed toward his neck. Even Lotho, Lobelia son’s stopped his wailing as her mother tones calmed down and the three hobbits stared at each other. “Bilbo Baggins did you steal a baby?”

“NO!... How did you even jumped to that conclusion, no. Lobelia please can I come in?” She was still staring at the baby in his arms but moved away silently inviting him in. Bilbo walked into the parlour taking a chair before the dying fire in the chimney and unwrapped the baby from the waist up so he wouldn’t be too warm. He heard the door close and Lobelia moved behind him going somewhere else. When she came back to seat next to him, Lotho was being feed a bottle in her arms and all her attention was on Bilbo.

“Bilbo what happen?” She knew him; they knew each other well enough to know that they only ever needed each other in case of crisis or if they ever got lonely. They could go weeks without seeing each other or talking and then just visit the other because they needed company. The company was usually followed by insults and yelling but that was what worked for them. But in moments like these, like when Bilbo had been crushed by his parent’s death and had needed a shoulder to cry on he had found Lobelia to be the calm in the storm. Same when she had to announce her pregnancy and told her whole family that she wouldn’t tell them who the father was and that she wouldn’t marry. She had found shelter at Bilbo’s house when no one had wanted to speak to her, shaming her for her disgrace and choices. In the worst of times they were allies and friends and in the best of times they were enemies and family. So he told her everything, in a tired voice from his walk in the woods to the terrifying scene he had witnessed, to the placement of guardianship to the little elf. They stayed silent after that, watching the last of the flame die and Lotho’s soft snoring as he had fallen back asleep.

Lobelia was the first to move, approaching Bilbo she carefully reached for the baby’s head, she was used to hobbit babies, strong and sturdy, not this fragile looking elf baby. The moment her skin came in contact with the little one cheek the baby made a sound of pure pain and his eyes turned pitch black for a split moment. She jumped back startled and Bilbo cradled the baby closer shushing him expecting him to start walling like Lotho had for being woken up. But nothing came. Only silence and when Bilbo looked at the little elf, his eyes were back to liquid blue still staring right at Bilbo like he was the only important thing in the little ones world. When he looked back toward Lobelia her mouth was pulled down in worry and she was cradling her son to her chest.

“We need help. I know what to do with a hobbit babies Bilbo, but an elf… Bilbo they’re immortal or as close as one can be. How can a hobbit raise an elf?” She turned her back on him and walked out of the room shaking her head. She did have a point; no hobbit in the history of the Shire had ever raised a baby from another species and an elf of all things. Maybe he could find a way to contact the closest elf settlement from the Shire and get them to take in the little one… they would probably do a much better job at it then a hobbit could, that was for sure. Lobelia came back with a sleeping Lotho strapped to her back and her walking stick. “Well what are you waiting for? Come on.”

“Lobelia where are we going?” She looked at him like he was the stupidest hobbit she had ever meet and sighed.

“To see the only hobbit in the whole Shire who might be able to help this child of course.” As Bilbo just kept on staring at her, Lobelia fists came to rest on her hips and she glared at him. ”Wiseman Gamwich!”

Bilbo eyes went wide. Of course! The wisest and craziest hobbit in whole Shire. Rewrapping the baby he jumped to his feet and follow Lobelia back into the night. Wiseman Gamwich was one of the only hobbit to have travelled outside of the Shire, lived with men and elf alike and actually came back. He was consider crazy by many for having left the Shire in the first place, staying a bachelor for his whole life, although some rumours speculated that he had a romance with an elf maiden that had ended for some reason unknown to all. He lived in a house just a little outside of the Shire not really one to mingle, but was known to always welcome young hobbits who wanted to hear his stories. As they approached the house they saw a red glow in the night. Wiseman Gamwich was sitting on the stairs in front of his house smoking the pipe and looking at the stars. As they came closer his gaze fell on them and he took in another puff of his pipe staying silent.

“Old Gamwich.” Lobelia inclined her head in greeting showing more respect to the hobbit must consider crazy and to the rest of the Shire who had shunned her for raising her son alone.

“Two Baggins on my front step this late at night, the stars are playing a trick on my eyes or my Tabasco is much stronger than I thought.” The little elf in Bilbo’s arm moved and the cloth that had been hiding his face fell revealing his ears to Wiseman. The old hobbit placed his pipe to the side and leaned forward his eyes turning hard and serious. ”Young Baggins have you robbed the elf of their treasure?”

“No! Of course not I…” The old Gamwich raised his hand and moved to his feet. With a stiff movement of his hand he invited them both to follow him inside. No one ever stepped foot in Wiseman Gamwich’s house, not a soul. As they enter they were ushered into a room that could have been a kitchen if not for all the plants growing everywhere on the walls and floor. With a huff the old hobbit pushed aside some old looking books that had been covering a bench and silently pointed them to sit on it. Lobelia and him took the seat as the old hobbit pulled ingredient from his shelves and collected some fruits from the plants on his walls.

“A hobbit cannot simply find a baby elf, tell me what happen. All the details young Baggins do not skip any of them.” For the second time in the night Bilbo told the tale, but this time taking great care not to forget any details. Wiseman Gamwich listened to it all as he kept mixing the ingredient he had collected and hummed along to certain part of Bilbo’s story nodding. “He shouldn’t be alive.”

“What?” Bilbo was cradling the baby protectively against his chest feeling the little one’s breath caress his neck as his delicate head was tucked against the hobbit’s neck. The little elf was most definitely alive. The old hobbit turned around and held up a cup to Bilbo waiting until he was holding it before crossings his arms and looking at the pair the hobbit and the elf made.

“Did anything happen when you touched him for the first time?” Bilbo shook his head and Lobelia told the old hobbit what had happen when she had touched the baby. The crease of worry that appeared on the old hobbit face were not a good sign in Bilbo’s book. “I do not know if a hobbit will even be able to sustain an elf.”

“What do you mean sustain? I can feed him, I can take care of him until I find other elves to care for…”

“No! Never let anyone else touch this child. Never!” Bilbo jumped back in surprise at the fear in the old hobbit’s eyes at the mere mention of giving the baby away.

“But he’s not mine, I can’t raise him… he’s an elf, I don’t know anything about elves!”

“Oh young Baggins so much to learn, you have so much to learn. “ Wiseman Gamwich pulled a stool and sat. He seemed to be searching his memories for a moment before he sighed and started talking. “Elf younglings are never seen until they can walk. It is the parents that are charged with the protection of their child until they can live on their own. I have only ever seen one baby elf and he was weeks older than your little one, it was an accident as I came upon the mother. But no outsiders are usually allowed to see the babies, even the elves consisting in the tribe. The little ones never leave their parents, as they are to conduct between the earth magic and their offspring’s. “

“What do you mean conduct?” Lobelia asked just as confused as Bilbo was.

“Elves only live as long as they do because the earth gives them the right to do so by sharing her magic with the elves. The parents are the conduct between the earth and the baby, so as to not overwhelm the new life. It would be too much for such a little being to be filled all at once with the very source of their old age. It would kill the child in a mere moment. One child born of two parents, one recipient for two conducts.”

“But I’m not an elf, I can’t do that!” The old hobbit smiled and nodded toward the little elf.

“But you are! For some reason you are or that child wouldn’t be breathing. His other parent might not have been present at his birth or the mother might have been on her way back to the father, but this child definitely didn’t have his second conduct or he wouldn’t have survived the death of his mother and connected to you.” Before Bilbo could ask anything Wiseman nodded to the cup in his hand. Not really nothing what else to do Bilbo took a sip and finding the liquid sweet finished it quickly finding himself famish. “As the only conduct for this child you will have to stay strong. No one will be able to share the burden of caring for an elf child with you. It is rare that an elf raised by only one parent, but war have happened and single parents have survived the death of their spouse to raise their little ones so why not a hobbit?”

“Because I can’t! I don’t know a single thing about raising a child. Especially a child I’m the only one allowed to touch. What am I to feed him? “

“Nothing, that’s the whole point young Baggins, if this child makes it to solid food then he’ll have survived long enough not to need your touch anymore.” The old hobbit pointed to Lobelia. “The Baggins lass didn’t know how to raise her child either and yet her little one seems happy enough.”

Bilbo looked to Lotho sleeping peacefully against Lobelia’s back and sigh. To his surprise she took his hand and squeezed meeting his eyes. She would be there for him, just like he had been there for her. They had said that Lobelia would always be Lotho’s mother and that Bilbo would always be Lotho’s uncle, she was now returning the favour.

“What if I was able to contact some elves? Returned the baby to his own specie when he’s old enough not to need me as his conduct?” The old hobbit nodded slowly but his expression was unsure.

“I don’t know what bond a hobbit and an elf will form, he might need you even when he’s older. Elf younglings form very strong bonds with their parents that are still a mystery to me. Maybe he’ll be able to live without you or the elves will have to take you with them if they decide to take the child. Only time will tell really.” Lobelia tensed up at the mention of Bilbo being taken away and she looked at him sharply. Caressing the back of her hand he shook his head, she was his only friend, he wouldn’t simply leave her behind.

“Thank you Old Gamwich.” The old hobbit nodded and was already standing up to walk them to the door when he stopped abruptly.

“Elves don’t have many children, one blessed enough to have a descendant consider the blessing greater than any treasure on middle earth. Never forget this young Baggins.” Bilbo nodded and as he replaced the baby in his arms to stand up, his fingers brushed the embroidery on the cloth and he stopped.

“Do you know what that means?” Wiseman Gamwich came closer to look at the embroidery his hands behind his back careful not to touch the little elf as he mumbled words under his breath.

“Green leaves if I’m not mistaken, in elvish they pronounce it _Legolas._ ” Liquid blue eyes turned to the old hobbit at the mention of the word. With a nod of thanks Bilbo and Lobelia walked out of the house and into the night for what he hope would be the last time. Bilbo had enough adventure for the night and felt exhausted.

He easily fell into steps with Lobelia who seemed lost in her thoughts and as they reached her house, she turned to him with a serious expression. “Don’t think it’s gonna be a walk in the woods. Its hard work, very hard work.”

“Yes Lobelia, I know.”

“No you really don’t, but you will and when you do… come and see me for help.” Laughing Bilbo gave her a one armed hug keeping the little elf well away from her body and stayed before Lobelia’s house until she closed her door.

When he entered back into his own house Bilbo unwrapped the baby and cradling him in his arms placed him in the middle of his bed before crawling in next to the little being. Big liquid blue eyes stared at him, until his long white eyelashes seemed too heavy for him to keep them open and fell asleep for the first time in the night. Keeping a hand on the baby’s tummy Bilbo stared for a long time at the little one.

He had never thought he would ever have a family. Since his taste had never directed him toward a possible wife, he had vowed not to make some poor lass’ life miserable by marrying a hobbit who could never truly give her what she needed and had resigned himself to being a bachelor for the rest of his life. But here was a little one that needed him to be his family, his source or life, his protector and… his parent.

Pressing a kiss to the little elf head Bilbo closed his eyes. “Goodnight Legolas.”

 


	3. Garden secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by Sockera

“Legolas that’s not a very hobbitty name.”

Bilbo opened his eyes and turned it to the side looking at Lobelia who was weeding her garden. Next to her Lotho was playing in the grass flipping from his back to his stomach with happy little gurgled sounds once in a while reaching for his wooden toys to munch on them. The hobbit was laying on his back on a blanket, the little elf resting in the croak of his arms, his tiny feet resting on his palm. Legolas was looking up at the blue sky above them his little hands closing and opening like he wanted to catch the few stray clouds that floated once in a while over their heads.

“I knew you had been too quiet and of all the things to start complaining about you had to go for his name? Really now Lobelia?”

“Well he IS going to be raised by a hobbit so why not give him a hobbit name hum?” Bilbo sighed and closed his eyes, she only wanted someone to talk to and Lobelia Baggins type of talking was complaining. “And you COULD land a hand!”

Of course she knew perfectly well that he couldn’t, but well, Bilbo wasn’t one to deprive Lobelia of her few pleasure in life. The last few days had been hard. Bilbo might not be able to feel the energy and magic of the earth going through him to reach the little elf, but he sure felt the aftermath of it.

The first day had been fine, the hobbit only feeling slightly more tired than usual, but nothing to be worried about. It wasn’t until the next morning when he had tried to get out of bed that he had felt like the whole of middle earth was resting on his shoulder. His feet had felt heavy, every step was a challenge and he hadn’t made it farther than sitting next to his bed with the baby cradled in his arms. Luckily and blissfully Lobelia had appeared before the sun had been too high in the sky worried about him. With much effort, pulling and pushing they had been able to get Bilbo into his chair in his parlour. Worried Lobelia had brought him enough food to feed a hobbit family of five before he could even think of trying to walk again. This time it had been Wiseman Gamwich who had made a home visit worried about the young Baggins and his health.

As it turned out being the conduct to a baby elf meant that most of Bilbo’s own energy was also pooled into the baby leaving him completely exhausted and needing lots of food and sleep. The old hobbit had given him a list of recipe for concoction that would give Bilbo energy and the vitamins that he would need to withstand the siphoning of his energy. He had also been instructed to spend as much time as possible outside, as being closer to the earth would make to process easier.  

“This is a lovely day isn’t it?” He could hear the eye roll Lobelia gave him without needing to see it.

“Yes, yes ever so lovely. But really now why not a hobbit name?” With a sigh Bilbo looked at the little elf catching one of the tiny hands and caressing the wiggling fingers with a smile.

“It’s the only heritage he has from his mother, I wouldn’t deprive him of it.” Lobelia gave him a look and he smiled at her. “Yes even if it’s not very hobbitty.”

Bilbo looked at Lotho when the baby rolled around on his stomach once again grabbing a toy with a victorious gurgle. It was fascinating to see the difference between the baby elf and baby hobbit. Lotho was of course older making him look so much more massive than Legolas. But there was also the fact that where the little elf skin stayed milky white after a day in the sun, Lotho skin had turned a healthy shade of milky chocolate brown. Where most hobbit children had curly hair and earth colored eyes, the elf had straight soft white blond hair and liquid blue eyes that seemed very sharp for such a young child. But more importantly where the sounds, you knew when Lotho was happy, hungry, sad or angry by the sounds he made. But Legolas was a silent, very silent baby. It was impossible to know anything about his moods apart from the fact that he was curious and alive.

Stretching Bilbo sat up crossing his legs and place Legolas on his lap. Without a word Lobelia stopped her weeding and moved to fill a cup with one of Wiseman Gamwich recommended concoction and gave it to Bilbo. Drinking the liquid hungrily feeling some of his energy coming back to him. Wrapping Legolas to his chest with a blanket like Lobelia had showed him to do, Bilbo tested his strength and happily found that he could stand. Stretching his legs Bilbo looked at Lobelia with a smile.

“I’ll go take a walk, care to join me?”

“No, we can’t all lazy around all day. I have to go to the market, most of what I’ll get being for YOU of course.” Laughing Bilbo leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

“Do you wish for me to take Lotho for the rest of the day?” It would be hard and he would have to be careful not to let the two children touch, since he never wanted to see the little elf eyes turn black ever again, but he could do it if necessary. Lobelia looked at him with a very unimpressed look on her face.

“You and what army? No thank you my mother will take Lotho while I go to the market.” That was a surprise since Lobelia’s family hadn’t talked to her since her decision not to marry and raised her child alone.

“Oh?” Lobelia hummed nodding.

“I’ll have to accept a very long and eloquent speech about the merit of a husband, but since she does want to know her grandchild she will then spoil him rotten the moment my back his turned.”

“Like any good grandmother.”

“Or any good witch.” The Baggins family being known for their strong argumentative women, Bilbo didn’t raised to the bait of more argument and made his way back to his house enjoying the fresh air and the sun.

“Come by the house tonight I’ll make your favourite!” Lobelia didn’t even looked back waving him off. Bilbo did see other hobbits out and about murmuring amongst themselves as they subtly pointed to him and the baby elf, but he simply kept on walking. It hadn’t taken long for most of the Shire to spread the news that Bilbo now had a child under his care but so far he had been left alone and was only pointed at. It would probably change once Legolas grew up, but for now whisper and rumours seemed to sustain the population of the Shire. He was also pretty sure the old Gamwich had warned people away from him and when one of the oldest hobbit in the Shire said something most of the Shire had to respect theirs wishes.  

 

+++

 

When Lobelia was finally able to get away from her nagging mother she hoisted her empty basket to her shoulder and started walking down that path. It wouldn’t take her to long to get to the market and according to her calculation she would be back before the sun would set. She smiled to herself, had the thought of her meal with Bilbo scheduled for that night and started walking a little faster not wanting to waste time.

The market was an open space shared by both hobbits from the Shire and humans from a villages close by. The villagers mostly sold fishes from the Branoywine River and wool from the sheep the human framers raised. The hobbits for their part sold fruits and vegetables grown in their fields, hale made by old master hobbits and more importantly tobacco. It was a good deal for both party and the market also added nice inns for travelers and on special occasions both humans and hobbits had grand celebration with music and games.

It was a nice day and the market was filled with all kinds as Lobelia made her way to her favourite fish vender. As she walked along the dirt road, pushing away a few long legs as they had the misfortune to block her path some of them getting pinched other getting slapped away. She had no patience for humans on most occasion, as they thought that just because they were taller they could ignore the smaller hobbits. Blissfully most humans in the market knew better and walked with their eyes to the ground making sure not to block or step on any hobbits.

As she had almost reach the fish stall, Lobelia spotted something that she had never seen in the market before, elves. Stopping she took her time looking at them. There were four of them that she could see, all dress in quite nice clothes that made them stand out and talking to anyone that crossed their path. They mostly seemed interested in talking to humans, ignoring the few hobbits around and seemed a tad… desperate. As more and more humans shook their head after being asked question by the elven man, Lobelia resumes her walking. As soon as she reached the fish stall she jumped on a nearby crate especially placed there for hobbits customer and greeted the round woman selling the fishes.

“Randa, nice day to you.” The round woman finished her business with her previous customer and turned to Lobelia with a smile, having recognized her voice.

“Lobelia Baggins! Last time I saw you, you were round with child! How is the little one?”

“He was a kicking pain inside me and a crying pain outside, aside from that he’s lovely.” The fisherman’s wife laughed, herself a mother of four. As there was no other customers Lobelia pointed to the elven men with a raised eyebrow in enquiry. “Those are not your usual customers.”

“Ah! Those ones been there all day asking the same questions to everyone.” Lobelia made an interested sound making her eyes go wide like she was impress with of the woman’s knowledge, the hobbit lass simple wanted to push the woman to talk more. “All asking about a convoy of elf that was supposed to stop at an inn close by nights ago. But they never showed up and now those ones have been questioning everyone to try and locate them. If you ask me they’re not looking for just anyone, one of them mention something about a LADY.”

“Oh really! Well isn’t that something else.” They talked some more but Lobelia had all that she wanted and soon bought her fish before leaving the stall. She took her time finishing all her purchases always keeping an eye on the elven men. Lobelia did saw them stop some hobbits but most of them were farmers that lived on the outskirt of the Shire and wouldn’t know anything about Bilbo and the baby. Once she was done, the hobbit lass took the path back to the Shire almost scared that it would be the elves next stop. She knew in her heart that if it came to it and the elven really were looking for the lady elf Bilbo had meet in the woods, then they would also be looking for the baby.

She knew that Bilbo would do the right thing if they ever came. He would follow them wherever they would want to take him thinking only of what would be good for the baby. He would definitely leave the Shire, he had no family to hold him back, he had nothing. But he was everything to her, her only friend, the only person willing to stand by her side even with her difficult personality. She still remembered standing by his side heavy with child as they had buried Bilbo’s parent holding his trembling hand. She had braved the heavy stares levelled at her to be by his side because when everyone else had fled her side after her decision to do it all on her own, he hadn’t. Bilbo had looked at her, looked at her belly and smiled.

“Who needs a father when Lobelia Baggins is your mother?” Those words had made her stronger and even though she had never thanked him she had proven that she could be as good a friend as he had been. But she wasn’t sure if she could still do it without Bilbo by her side. Yes she had her son, her family was coming around to be allowed to know Lotho, but they were mostly there for the baby, not for her.

Lost in her thought she realized she was standing in front of Bilbo’s house and walked up to his door. She would do the right thing and inform the hobbit of the elves asking question in the market. Lobelia knew in her heart that he would do the right thing and returned the baby to them, having to follow them in the process but it wasn’t her decision to make. She knocked on the door in warning before entering and made her way to the kitchen to put away the food she had bought for Bilbo. As she was placing everything in the pantry still not having seen Bilbo, she sighed sadly thinking of the conversation she would need to have soon.

“Lobelia!” Dropping everything she ran at the sound of her name being shouted. She came crashing into Bilbo’s room finding him sitting on his bed and smiling like a loon. “Lobelia he’s smiling! My son his smiling!”

“And you called me like a derange…” Lobelia stopped. In all this time not once had Bilbo called the baby elf his son. But there it was in the way he seemed so happy, holding the babe in his arms like he was the most precious being ever created and Lobelia saw it. The very same look she had when she was looking at her son, the look of love of a parent. Legolas was Bilbo’s son, there was no doubt anymore about it, the hobbit had officially accepted his role as father.

“Lobelia? Is everything alright?” He was frowning at her looking worried and… she couldn’t. She couldn’t lose him, but importantly like she couldn’t leave her own son, she couldn’t ask Bilbo to make that decision. Because she knew that the moment Legolas didn’t need Bilbo as his conduct, the elf would get rid of the hobbit. They would never let a hobbit raise an elven child, so they would take him away. Hadn’t Bilbo lost enough already?

“Lobelia did something happen at the market?”

“No, of course not, what would ever happen in that boring place. I’m just a little tired nothing to worry your empty head about.” Bilbo rolled his eyes and moved to his feet, his son on his hip. He kissed her check in passing.

“Go get your son and I’ll start on the meal, your favourite!” She followed him looking on impressed as he easily wrapped Legolas to his chest and started pulling ingredient to start his meal and smiled. Lobelia turned away from the domestic scene and walked out of the house to collect her own son.

She might one day regret her decision, she might not. But Bilbo had found himself a new family that brought a smile back to his safe and he should be able to keep it. That night around the table eating food prepared by Bilbo and looking on as he talked to both her and his son, Lobelia still couldn’t feel regret.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now!


	4. Growing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by Sockera

Bilbo woke up slowly, wiggling a little as he felt a jolt of pain in his neck from the awkward angle he had fallen asleep in. He winced as he heard the book he had been reading out loud to Legolas fall to the ground with a sharp sound and sighed looking out the window. His son was still soundly asleep lying on his belly, Bilbo was going to caress the pointy ears as his eyes wandered over the few trees he could see from his reclined position. All the leaves were slowly turning yellow, red, and orange as the weather had slowly started to drop with the autumn leaves.

“Well Legolas, soon you’ll be the only green leaf left in the Shire.” Of course the tiny elf didn’t answer still soundly asleep, but Bilbo smiled to himself enjoying this moment of peace. As time passed it seemed that the little pointy eared creature hadn’t even grown an inch, his hair however was growing at an alarming rate. It had come to that Bilbo now either braided the soft blond hair or, if he was lazy that day, tied it up into a bun on top of the baby’s head. Today his son had two long braids that had been tied over his head making it look like he had a crown.

Trying to pull himself upright, Bilbo sighed as all his strength left him at the first try and he had to lay back down as dark spots started to dance before his eyes.  Moving even his little finger was exhausting; the hobbit spotted the clock and sighed in relief knowing Lobelia would soon be visiting to check in on him. The lady hobbit had set times, mostly in between meals where, if free she would drop by, making sure Bilbo wasn’t as he was now; stuck somewhere with the baby incapable of moving. As if his thoughts of Lobelia conjured the hobbit, he heard his door being opened and the steps cadence he now associated with Lobelia. It was a heavy set of steps, her feet hitting the floor with force like it had personally offended her and always sounded hurried like she had no time to spare to anyone and always had somewhere else to go. To Bilbo it was a very comforting and familiar sound.

“BILBO!”

“In the foyer.” She soon appeared, her arms filled with bags and Lotho strapped to her chest. Depositing all of her many bags to the floor and unstrapping Lotho, who started crawling all over the floor as soon as he touched it, Lobelia came over frowning down at him.  Taking care not to touch the tiny elf, she helped him sit up and went to get him some food and a vitamin filled drink to get Bilbo’s energy back up.

Bilbo was just finishing his drink and sandwich when Lobelia’s father came in carrying a baby bed. The big hobbit, and really there had been some rumors in the Shire that there was a drop of dwarf blood in his side of the family, something that most believable as the hobbit was larger and taller than a regular hobbit.  The big hobbit nodded to Bilbo and went on his way, easily stepping over his crawling grandson not even looking down once. Bilbo was still staring after the large hobbit when he came back, reached down to ruffle Lotho’s hair and walked right back out without a word.

“Lobelia?” The hobbit lass appeared looking at him like she had better things to do and he was bothering her. “What’s going on?”

Bilbo pointed to all the bags still on the floor. ”Oh that! I’m moving in.”

“… what?” With a long suffering sigh Lobelia pinched the bridge of her nose.

“As you MUST have notice by now, winter is well on its way.” Bilbo nodded still not following where this was going. “Preserve me from the stupidity of Baggins’ men! Bilbo you can barely move on your own, your son cannot be touched by anyone but you, what will happen if a snowstorm prevents me from reaching you in time to help you?”

“Oh!” It did make quite a bit of sense when presented like that. It would indeed be a disaster if Bilbo was to find himself stuck without any energy to move at a moment when Lobelia couldn’t reach him in time to help.

“So I’ll be moving into your old room, it’s really not that hard of a concept to grasp.”

“What about your house?” Lobelia pulled a face of disgust and Bilbo knew the answer would be related to her mother.

“She will be moving into my house for the winter and before you ask, my father will be staying in the family house alone.” At Bilbo raised eyebrows Lobelia shrugged helplessly. “She wanted to; she say’s my father’s constant chatter is driving her insane.”

Bilbo gave her a long look. He had never heard Lobelia’s father speak once in his entire life, most hobbits in the Shire thought he was a mute. Lobelia rolled her eyes, also seeing how ridiculous her mother sounded with that kind of explanation and went back to unpacking her bags into his old room. Feeling something touch his feet Bilbo looked down to see Lotho sitting between his feet looking up at Legolas curiously.  Looking at his son, the hobbit found large blue eyes looking down at the baby hobbit with curiosity.

“Hi Lotho.” The little chubby hobbit baby’s eyes crinkled in laughter and he leaned back against Bilbo’s legs munching his fist happily. It was interesting to see how small Legolas was compare to the baby hobbit. Where the little elf was all skin and bones, with ridiculously long hair, the baby hobbit was all fat and unruly brown curls.

Feeling more energized Bilbo moved to his lower limbs, careful not to topple the little one at his feet and heard childish laughter as Lotho rolled back to his hands and knees going back to his exploration of Bilbo’s home. Legolas’ gaze followed the little hobbit search curiously and a tiny frown appeared on his face.

“When you’re older you’ll be allowed to wander just like that.” His son’s eyes moved back to him at the sound of Bilbo’s voice turning adoring. Kissing the top of the golden head, he moved along looking for Lobelia. “But you can stay small as long as you need sweetie; you’re adorable like this anyway.”

“Are you talking to me?”

“No I’m talking to my so… son.” Bilbo entered his old room to find chaos, clothes everywhere, baby toys littering the floor and all the furniture pushed in different corners of the room. Lobelia turned around looking at him and then at the chaos and shrugged.

“Just give me a moment and I’ll have everything in order. Why don’t you go play with the kids while I settle in?” Nodding in silence Bilbo turned around and sat on the living room floor with Lotho.

The hobbit baby watched on curiously as Bilbo placed Legolas on his lap so he was facing the other little one. With a questioning look to him, Lotho slowly reached towards the little elf his gaze rapidly going from Bilbo to his son.

“No, no, no Lotho.” The baby hobbit froze retracting his hand and then reached out slowly again. “No, no, no Lotho.”

The curly haired baby retracted his hand and with a mischievous smile and reached forward once again. But this time before Bilbo could say anything the baby shook his head in a silent “no, no, no” and started laughing. Lotho continued on, never touching the baby elf and always laughing when Bilbo started to play along. Looking down he could see Legolas smiling at the little antics, his wide curious eyes watching everything happily. It was to this scene that Lobelia entered the room leaning against the wall as she watched with a smile.

“He likes you two, that’s rare.” Sure that Lotho wouldn’t actually touch Legolas, he looked away with a smile.

“Doesn’t he like your parents?” The smile that curled the female hobbit lips was a little cruel.

“He likes my father, he bites my mother.” Chuckling, probably at said biting incident, Lobelia came to sit beside him careful of the little elf. “But Lotho usually glares at everyone else.”

They stayed there for the rest of the evening enjoying the peace in Bilbo’s house and playing with the kids until Legolas fell asleep and Lotho curled up in his mother’s lap following the little elf’s example. Picking themselves up both parents brought their babies to their rooms. Passing in front of his room Bilbo did a double take, fiddling the room sparkling clean and baring no resemblance to his old room. Lobelia had definitely made herself at home and knowing she would be there to help did relieve a weight Bilbo hadn’t known had been resting on his shoulders. As Lobelia was placing her son in his crib he walked over and kissed her cheek.

“Thank you.” She rolled her eyes with a sigh, but still gave him a soft smile as he walked away.

++

The first change came with the first snow.

Bilbo woke up to see the very first snowflake of the year fall behind his window and the grey sky filled with heavy clouds ready to cover the Shire in a white blanket. Not feeling the usual weight of Legolas sleeping in the crook of his arm, the hobbit rolled over to find wide blue eyes staring down at him. Down because the little elf was sitting on the bed. Something he had definitely not been able to do the night before. The baby was also a little bigger and chubbier; his face now graced with round cheeks and his arms and legs looking much pudgier then before. Sitting up slowly as to not make his son loose his balance, Bilbo reached over for the now bigger elf not really sure if he was awake or dreaming.

Legolas rolled forward giving the hobbit a heart attack thinking he was falling, but his son simply rolled to his hands and knees and crawled closer to him and unto his lap. With a sigh of relief he picked up the baby and balancing his son from one hip to the other as he slipped on his robe, Bilbo kept glancing at the little elf not sure what was happening. Still he took the time to weave the long blond hair so they wouldn’t get tangled; he weaved them into three small braids he then winded into one bigger braid. He had become quite skilled at braiding hair and had developed different technique and styles expecting to have to do so for many more years.  Satisfied with the end result, he picked Legolas back into his arms and went to find Lobelia.

He found the lady hobbit in the kitchen preparing oatmeal for Lotho with dried fruits, Bilbo walked right to her. The moment she saw the little elf, her eyes went wide and she peered at his son closely with a frown. "Did he eat the whole content of the pantry while we were sleeping?”

“DO you think it’s normal? Should we go see the old hobbit?” Before she could answer their conversation was interrupted by a loud growling noise. Looking down at the blond baby, Bilbo saw that Legolas’ gaze locked on the oatmeal and that the growling sound was coming… from his stomach. Lobelia not one to wait, dipped a spoon in the oatmeal and taking a moment to cool it down by blowing on it then held it out to the little elf. Legolas happily opened his mouth wide, huge blue eyes sparkling in anticipation and happily munched on the oatmeal once Lobelia was able to pull the spoon from the baby’s mouth.

“Well… that’s new!” For his part his son only opened his mouth wide once again looking at her with expectation. Lobelia, incapable of refusing the little elf’s pleading eyes, obediently blew on another spoonful of oatmeal and gave it to the baby. Legolas for his part hummed happily and the moment he had swallowed his mouth was wide opened once again. “I feel like this is never going to end. Your turn Baggins.”

With a huff Lobelia filled a bowl with the food and placed some peach puree on top of it, pushing it in his hands with a wooden spoon. Chuckling Bilbo brought his son and breakfast to the table to see a very envious Lotho staring at the bowl of food. The little hobbit started making unhappy sounds until his mother came over presenting him with his own breakfast and a spoon. Lotho had already graduated to eat on his own and looked at the blond elf smugly as his stuffed his face with a huge smile and closed over his spoon.

Just as he had for Lobelia before, his son opened his mouth as wide as he could after each spoonful of oatmeal and cleanup three bowls before he finally stopped opening his mouth for more. Bilbo moved with Lobelia as she picked up her son and placed him on the counter to wash his face. Knowing Lotho never try to touch the little elf anymore he placed his son close to the baby hobbit and reach for his own washcloth.  He heard a squeak of surprise and looked down to see Legolas with both little pudgy hand on Lotho’s face with a smile. His son’s eyes stayed blue, his face didn’t show any discomfort, just plain curiosity and joy. Lotho stayed frozen for a moment, his gaze moving all over the little elf’s face, before he seemed to come to a new conclusion about his previously unauthorized to touch friend and reached right back to squeezed the pale pudgy face right back. Both babies grinned at each other and started laughing squeezing each-others face, in Lotho’s case with oatmeal covered fingers.

“Well, isn’t that lovely… and sticky.” Taking the washcloth from Bilbo’s hand she rapidly cleaned both babies’ face and hands before placing both of the on the floor one after the other. Lotho stayed seated for the moment seeming to enjoy touching his friend’s face, now the he was allowed to do so and chuckling when Legolas made a face when one of the hobbit baby made its way into the baby elf’s nose.

Bilbo and Lobelia watched it all side-by-side drinking their morning tea, until Lotho seemed to want to go back to exploring and rolled to all fours dashing away. Legolas surprised by the sudden movement didn’t move, looking at the corner the baby hobbit had just disappeared behind. His son looked back at him and back to the wall looking confused. Lotho’s head popped back from the corner and he made an angry little noise not understanding why Legolas wasn’t following. With a smile the baby elf rolled to all fours and, moving slower than Lotho, but still reached his friend. Moving with the babies the two parents followed them for a little while trying and failing most of the time not to laugh, as every time Lotho was out of sight Legolas would sit and wait until the little hobbit would come back in sight grumble unhappily at him and waited for the little elf to follow him once again. The parents left the babies to their crawling exploration to have their own breakfast and later found both of their son’s curled up against each other on the living room carpet sleeping soundly.  

“Why do I feel like we’ll never be able to separate those two?” Lobelia asked leaning against Bilbo with a smile on her face.

“It can’t be so bad to have a friend to rely on, we both know it’s actually quite nice.” She rolled her eyes at him but didn’t disagree.

Much later when the snowstorm outside calm down they bundled the two babies in as many pieces of winter clothing as they could without completely impairing their movements and went outside. The Shire was covered in white snow, a snow bank almost as tall as Bilbo covered his house and garden and the sky was clearing of its heavy grey sky. The parents placed the babies down letting them explore their first snow. Lotho was playing with the frost around him sitting in the dusty frozen whiteness. Legolas, for his part, moved around and headed straight for the snow bank and started climbing of top of it, just crawling all over the white expense without barely leaving a trace.

“I though the snow was more soft?” Bilbo looked at his son now crawling where his garden usually was and shrugged.

“Doesn’t seem so.” When Lotho crawled closer to the snow bank Lobelia decide to help her son and placed the hobbit baby on top. Bilbo was coming closer when she released her son… and Lotho went right through the snow and disappeared from sight.

Both parents froze in surprise staring at a baby hobbit shape hole as Legolas came back and looked down the hole curiously. Lobelia snapped out of it first reaching forward and fished out her son with his snow covered hair and face his eyes bulged out of his head in surprise. Bilbo was the first one to break laughing behind his hand as he turned trying not to bruise the baby’s ego with his laughter but soon couldn’t control it and folded in two with laughter. He caught a glimpse of Lobelia trembling lip, she was trying so hard not to laugh, but even she ended up cracking giggles at the offended look on her son’s face. Legolas was still sitting next to the hole in the snow tilting his head to the side trying to understand what was happening.

“Well you were definitely right about the snow.” Tucking her son on her hip she slapped Bilbo on the shoulder and went back inside with a now angrily crying Lotho glaring at all of them. Taking a deep breath to try and calm his laughter, Bilbo turned holding out his hand to pick up his son. Legolas looked at him and smiled crawling backwards. Stopping the hobbit raised his eyebrows and took another step forward to see the little elf crawled backward once more.

“Legolas come here.” With a huge smile the little elf turned around and started crawling back toward the garden sitting when he reached his previous spot and looked at his father still smiling. “Mischievous little elf. Come here.”

When Legolas just stared at him with a smile, Bilbo sighed and started walking in the soft snow. The snow turned out to be waist high and difficult to walk through, but as soon as he came close to the little elf, Legolas held out his hands asking to be picked up. Lifting the baby, he looked down but there was still no trace in the snow made from his son crawling all over the snow.

“Well aren’t you full of surprises.” Legolas looked at him adoringly and snuggled in his arms with a very happy sigh. Bilbo was sure this was only the first of many surprises from having an elf for a son would bring to his life, but he was also looking forward to discovering every single one of them.  


	5. First step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta by Sockera

Both of his index fingers were held in a firm grip, as Legolas looked straight forward, his little feet rooted to the ground unmoving. With great concentration the little elf’s right foot lifted from the ground and was placed back down only inches forward. Blue eyes snapped to him and with a huge grin his son giggled, very proud of himself.

“That’s so good sweetie! How about another one?” The baby elf frowned and went back to staring straight ahead all his concentration on moving his left foot to take his second step. Bilbo was trying so hard not to laugh at the determination his son was showing, but to see the deep concentration and effort he was putting into the task was indeed hilarious. It didn’t help the hobbit’s control when Lobelia came in, took one look at the baby and ran back out, her laughter easily heard resonating back in the room. Slowly but surely Legolas succeeded in taking his second step giggling happily as he looked back up toward his father’s face with great pride in his blue eyes. “Bravo!”

“INCOMING!” Lobelia’s shout was followed by the rapid sounds of a baby hobbit’s feet hitting the floor at a great speed as Lotho came rushing in. The small hobbit entered the room at full speed, ran circles around Bilbo and his son and went rushing back out. So far Bilbo had not seen Lotho walk; it seemed that he went to crawling to running, the little hobbit had decided to skip the step of walking.

Legolas heaved a great sigh and looked at Bilbo with a pout. “None of that now, you won’t achieve anything by pouting, come on one more.”

It took almost one hour, according to the clock on Bilbo’s wall, but Legolas was finally able to take at least ten steps forward before he tired himself out and asked to be picked up by making grabbing hands toward his father. Placing his son on his hip, Bilbo gave the blond head a kiss and careful to avoid Lotho as he came running down the corridor and made his way to the kitchen. Lobelia looked up from the pot were she was cooking their lunch and rolled her eyes.

“How many steps?”

“Ten! He’s getting better.” Ignoring the statement she gave the little elf an oat and dried fruit cookie. Bilbo could sense how dubious she was about his statement. “He is!”

“I don’t know, aren’t elf supposed to be that super advanced and intelligent race lording over all the other races? Did you get a defective elf?” She was teasing but Bilbo gaped at her shocked.

“LOBELIA! My son is perfect in every way and will walk when he choose to!” Legolas for his part was completely oblivious to the conversation munching on his cookie and staring at both grown-up alternatively with curious eyes.

“I’m just saying.” She shrugged and turned back to her cooking ignoring the indignant sputtering coming from Bilbo. Before he could reply however Lotho came in and mercifully stopped next to Bilbo’s leg looking up at the little elf and waited. Legolas looked down and stuffed down the rest of his cookie in his mouth before wiggling in his father’s arms to be put down. The moment the baby elf was on the ground the curly haired little hobbit was dashing away but this time with a just as fast crawling Legolas behind him.

“He’ll walk when he really well wants to.” Lobelia didn’t even turn to acknowledge him.

“I know he will Bilbo, I was only teasing you. I swear a Baggins lad have a worst temper than a Baggins lass.” Bilbo huffed and sat at the table, now calm enough to enjoy this quiet day. He had to because not all days were this peaceful.

Only the day before, Lotho had been crying from sunrise to sunset because of a growing tooth and Legolas, in compassion for his friend, had followed right along and cried for just as long. When it wasn’t one getting a stuffy nose and a cold, it was the other running into a wall and getting a massive bump on their forehead. On those days having another grown-up in the house was a blessing, as Bilbo had no idea what he would have done without Lobelia. When Legolas had been small and barely moving it had been easy. But with his son now very focused on his goal of following the young hobbit on his two feet instead of crawling around; Bilbo was sure his house would soon be even more chaotic.  

Speaking of chaos, he head a soft thumping sound followed by silence and both adults froze listening, ready to move if the silence was followed by crying. Lobelia was already whipping her hands ready to move when the sound of running feet resume this time paired with a loud sniffling sound. It was common occurrence now to hear Lotho falling or crashing into walls and the little hobbit was proving quite resistant as he now cried less and less when those incidents occurred. “I truly wonder if my house will still be standing when the snow melts away.”

Lobelia gave him a critical look and went back to her cooking. “If he wasn’t always looking over his shoulder to make sure Legolas his following him he wouldn’t be crashing all the time.”

Bilbo hummed softly agreeing with the statement. It was true that most of the time Lotho only ran into walls, furniture or doors because he was making sure the little elf wasn’t too far behind. But that wasn’t something they could stop or change. The stocky little hobbit was always looking for his friend or making sure Legolas was in his range of vision, it had been so since the little elf had started touching other beings.

“Isn’t it time for their nap?” Lobelia asked innocently.

“You mean now, as in the exact moment when you are cooking and unable to put them to sleep yourself?’ Bilbo huffed looking at the back of her head glaring. Lobelia shrugged like she had no idea what he was insinuating.

“Your better at it and you know it so why argue?”

“Because it’s your turn?”  Lobelia gave him a long look and with a sigh Bilbo moved to his feet. “Next time their all yours!”

The trick was to catch both babies at once. If he tried to put Legolas to sleep first the baby would try to crawl out of bed and go back to Lotho. But if he tried to put the baby hobbit to bed first all he would cry and fuss until he was able to bring the baby elf to bed. His son was easy to catch, but running after Lotho while carrying Legolas was a nightmare and trying to pick-up his son with a kicking Lotho in his arms was just impossible. Bilbo found both children in the living room, the curly hair hobbit running around the chairs with the blond hair elf giggling as he crawled after him.

Knowing better then to try to grab either of them Bilbo waked to his library and picked up a book taking his time and making a big show of looking over the book and placing it under his arm before walking back, very slowly towards his room. Legolas loved having his father read books to him and, as expected, curious blue eyes followed him as Bilbo walked out with a bright red leather bound book.

Once in his room Bilbo sat crossed legged on his bed and opened the book, reading just loud enough that he could be heard but not enough that he could be heard from outside the room. “ _A long time ago in a castle under the mountain of Erebor lived a very grouchy dwarf prince…”_

He caught himself after a moment, having got engross into the story and peeked over the book to see Legolas sitting on the floor next to the bed, his thumb in his mouth and his other hand caressing his ear sleepily, his clear blue eyes fixed on his father. As expected, Lotho had followed sitting close to his friend his eyes half closed his heavy nodding to the side as he fought not to fall asleep. Gently as if he was trying not to spook away small animals, Bilbo slide off the bed and one by one picked up the babies and placed them on the bed next to each other. Lotho grumbled unhappily for a moment but calmed down once he was placed next to the small elf using Legolas as his security blanket and wrapping himself around him. His son squirmed making himself comfortable and pulled the blanket over them both, Bilbo took the book back in his hands and resume his reading until both babies were sound asleep.  

Bilbo did consider for a moment just crawling in bed next to the toddlers and take a nap of his own, but in the end he decided against that and walked out of the room silently. In the kitchen Lobelia was waiting for him with fresh tea and biscuits. “Both asleep?”

He nodded taking the offered cup of tea with a happy sigh and filled the cup saucer with as many biscuits as it could hold before sitting down at the other side of the table. They took a moment to enjoy the pure silence and peace knowing it wouldn’t last.

“Spring is coming.” Bilbo nodded. Spring was indeed at their door, he could feel it in the air, the days were getting warmer and the white blanket of snow that had covered the Shire was slowly melting away. It also meant that soon Lobelia and Lotho would be moving back into their own home… unless.

“You could always….” Lobelia cut him off with a look and shook her head.

“No Bilbo, I did and most definitely still will enjoy all the help you’ve given me with Lotho, but this arrangement was mostly for your sake. I’ll still be there to help and support you, just in my own home.” The gaze she leveled at him didn’t allowed for any other alternative and Bilbo nodded. She was an independent woman who had decided to raise her son alone and she wouldn’t change her mind no matter how much she respected Bilbo and loved Legolas. Bilbo was Legolas’ father and Lotho’s uncle, this was what they had both agreed to and it wasn’t up for discussion. Not that he would have ever asked for Lobelia’s hand, he liked her just fine, but the hobbit simply wasn’t suicidal.

“As long as you know you’re always welcome here Lobelia that is all I care about.” For a rare and short moment, Lobelia’s gaze turned soft and he saw just how much his words were appreciated. When she reached out he took her hand in his and squeezed it softly smiling back at his son’s aunt. “I love you, Lobelia Baggins.”

“I love you too, Bilbo Baggins.” And they did. For all their bickering, insults and sarcasm, they might make an odd pair but they did love each other.

The tea and biscuits were almost all gone when they heard a soft whine coming from Bilbo’s room. The hobbit gave Lobelia a pointed look and with a light chuckle she stood-up. “My turn.”

Bilbo watches his friend walk away and smiled. When the flowers would brave the snow to see the sun once again, he would lose her presence in his house, but she would always be in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...sigh 10 and the company comes around...10


	6. Water and fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta by Sockera

“DAYTIME!... and… NIGHTTIME!” Pulling the blanket down on his son as Legolas giggled happily, Bilbo waited for a moment and pulled the blanket away revealing a smiling face and intelligent blue eyes. “DAYTIME!”

They were both sat in the hobbit’s garden enjoying the nice spring weather and the warm sun. The evening had started with a light picnic and after a light nap in the sun; the little elf had started playing with the blanket they had use for the picnic prompting the game they were now playing. “NIGHTTIME!”

“Bilbo!” Leaving his son to untangled himself from the blanket, the little elf still hiccupping from laughter, he looked over to see Lobelia waving at him, Lotho on her hip. “I’m going to the old oak river for a swim, are you coming?”

The old oak river was a shallow river that was mostly used for the benefit of small hobbit children, as an adult could only soak their feet the water not even reaching their knee. Next to the river stood an old oak tree that was probably as old as the Shire, protecting the little ones with its shade.

With a nod in her direction he picked up Legolas and went back inside picking up some supplies he might need and some snacks and walked back to Lobelia. As soon as the babies were close to each other they started squirming to get down from their parents’ arms. With an amused eye roll Bilbo placed his son on the ground and watched as Lotho took the little blond’s hand in his and started walking in the right direction. Even though they weren’t living in the same house anymore, both little ones still loved each other madly and Lotho couldn’t help keeping Legolas close to him every time they were together. When he offered Lobelia took his arm and they walked slowly letting Lotho lead the way.

Legolas still shorter than the hobbit, was almost running to keep up with his friend’s longer strides but was smiling nonetheless his gaze inspecting everything they passed, since he didn’t have to look forward as he was dragged by the little hobbit.

“He finally stopped running everywhere.”

“As soon as he didn’t have Legolas crawling after him, he stopped. Yours finally learned to walk.”

“And speak!” Lobelia gave him a long look. “A little… mostly half words, but still understandable. Yours?” She shook her head with a defeated sigh.

“He’s following his grandfather’s lead and keeping quiet.” Looking closely at Lotho, Bilbo could see that the curly haired hobbit was also looking more and more like his grandfather. The only visible difference being his now mostly hazel eyes, an eye color that definitely did not came from his Baggins side, so he didn’t comment on them. “My father didn’t talk before he was at least ten summers old and that according to my mother was to tell someone they were dumb.”

“That’s… very much like your father. In other word he’ll talk when he feels like it.” Lobelia hummed nodding clearly unconcerned about her son’s choice not to talk even though he was older then Legolas and should have had a good vocabulary to use by now.

As the old oak came into view, Lobelia made an angry little sound, prompting Bilbo to follow her gaze and spotted what she had just seen. Under the tree were some hobbit lasses and their children, the fathers were standing farther away smocking their pipes and talking loudly between themselves. It was no secret that because of her life choices Lobelia wasn’t the most popular lass in the Shire and the subject of quite a few gossips, but Bilbo didn’t fare much better in the Shire’s eyes. As a young confirmed bachelor, who was raising a child from another race, he was regarded as much as a freak as Lobelia was. Still it was a beautiful warm day and he had no patience for idle gossip… plus Lotho hadn’t stopped all of his focus in the small river so onward they went.  

Of course Bilbo had no intention of starting any kind of conversation with the mothers or fathers, so he pulled Lobelia a little farther away, but still in the shade where they installed themselves on the blanket he had used earlier. Lotho and Legolas waited patiently until they were changed into their swimwear. An all-black short sleeve swimsuit for Lotho and a green and white stripped short sleeve one for the baby elf, graciously made by Lobelia’s mother for the little one’s first spring.  His son sat in front of Bilbo to allow his father to tie his hair properly on top of his head as the stocky little hobbit paced clearly wanting to run to the water but not so much that he wouldn’t wait for his friend.

“You should cut them short.” Lobelia chipped in looking on as Bilbo, now a braiding expert, put the finishing touches to his son’s braided crown.

“Do you know how long it takes for elf hair to grow? Because I don’t, Wiseman didn’t and I haven’t found one picture or reference to an elf with short hair.” He also loved his son’s long, shiny blond hair and Legolas clearly loved having the hobbit twinning his hair as he never squirmed or tried to leave while Bilbo was doing his hair.

“Hobbit lads have short hair.” She piped in, but Bilbo gave her a long look clearly showing how unimpressed he was with her opinion on short hair.

“And my son is an elf. What’s your point?” Lobelia held out both of her hands in surrender with a smile. From the corner of his eyes Bilbo could see that some of the mothers were trying to spy on them in a very unsubtle way, but both hobbits ignored them. “Go ahead love, go with Lotho.”

“Th’k fat!” As the children ran to the water Bilbo silently counted down the seconds before… Lobelia explosive laughter that filled his hears.

“FAT!” He peeked at the mothers that were now frowning at them at the outburst and sighed, turning to Lobelia as the children tipped their toes in the cold water.

“He still has issues with some words, some words are harder to pronounce so he goes with what is easiest.” Lobelia was wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes and looking him up and down.

“Well he’s not completely wrong, fatherhood has given you some love handles Baggins.” Bilbo’s glare only made her laugh harder, so he moved to his feet and closer to the children to keep an eye on them. If he had stayed there he would have pointed out that she hadn’t lost any of her baby weight… and from past experience that conversation came with pain and death threats.

The other younglings were playing a little farther away splashing each other and scaring away the small colorful fish that moved in packs. Every time the little cluster of fish caught the light it looked like an underwater rainbow moving around as fast as they could. As the little fish moved closer to Lotho and Legolas, the little hobbit made a run for the fish. The pack split in the middle completely avoiding him and moved directly towards the little blond. His son ever so curious stopped moving and stood still as the fish reached him and started swimming around his ankles.

Bilbo looked on in fascination as the little elf reached down and placed his hand underwater attracting some of the little water creatures to nibble at his fingers making his son giggle in delight. Lotho came running with a smile on his face but the moment he came too close the fish moved away. With small fist on his hips Legolas glared at his friend shaking his head in disapproval.

“No, no, no Lo!” His son took his friend’s hand and pulled him closer, giving Lotho one long look until the brunette stopped moving. The little hobbit sighed in defeat and froze, waiting. Sure enough like moths to a flame the fish came back towards Legolas and this time swam lazily around both of the children’s ankles making them smile.

Bilbo watched them for a while, looking on with a smile as the fish moved with the children as they moved hand in hand around the small expend of water. It was beautiful to see the smile on Lotho’s face and to hear his son giggle as light hit the fish at different angles changing their colors seemingly with every step the little one took. Lobelia came to sit next to him giving Bilbo a sandwich and some tea as she smiled at the sight of their children playing in the water. “Done pouting?”

“Done being obnoxious?” They smiled widely at each other and drank their tea in companionable silence.

The other youngling had stopped playing at some point all of their gazes turning to the little elf and hobbit in envy as their children moved closer to them the cluster of fish in tow. One youngling in particular, with heavy red curls and a face full of freckles moved forward to better see the rainbow of fish, but as soon as he approached they all scattered away. Legolas seemed about to repeat the same verbal and none verbal instruction he had given to Lotho, when the little red haired hobbit pushed the blond in frustration.

Bilbo saw water splashing and the next moment Legolas was sitting in the water with wide surprised eyes soaked from head to toe. He heard some of the mothers gasped in shock, but he wasn’t really paying attention to what seemed to have surprised or scared them as his son started rubbing his eyes to get the water that had landed in them out.

Now Bilbo was usually quite over-protective of his son, but since there was no crying or whining he waited a moment, clearly seeing that the little blond was alright if not completely soaked… which had been the point in coming to the small river. But when he heard the gasp of shock behind him once again he took his eyes away from his son and… oh!

Lotho was towering over the red haired youngling with a very look in his eyes. For such a young hobbit Lobelias’s son was quite tall and burly, Bilbo also knew he was quite strong. One of the lasses, one with long red hair that was clearly the mother, started to run towards the water in panic, while Lobelia stayed exactly where she was sipping her tea. “Hum, Lobelia?”

“Just watch.” And Bilbo did, as Lotho fist lifted in the air; his little chubby face contorted in anger and… extended his index finger to hit the other youngling’s nose softly once before shaking it in disapproval and resting his other fist on his hip. The little red haired hobbit started crying at the silent scolding, Lotho rolled his eyes in exasperation and spotting the now confused mother took the youngling’s hand in his and dragged the crying child to his mother placing the small hand in hers with a sigh. The brunette then returned to his friend and helped him to his feet examining Legolas from head to toe before giving a nod of approval. “He’s a protector not a fighter.”

Bilbo could only nod as, just like the red haired hobbit, his son was brought to him by Lotho as the little blond’s hair had come untied and was now completely tangled. “Thank you Lotho.”

Lotho gave him a nod and looked at his mother with raised eyebrows. “Lunch?”

Her son nodded once again and they all move back to their picnic area. Bilbo wrapped Legolas in a fluffy towel as Lobelia gave the children their meals. His son was sitting on his lap happily munching on his food and mumbling in between each bite about the fish as Bilbo hummed in agreement only understanding half of it, busy with untangling the soft blond hair. He was so concentrated in his task, that he didn’t notice right away that they now had a small audience and looked up in surprise. All the mothers had come closer looking unsure if they were welcome.

“Good afternoon ladies.” They looked at each other still looking a little unsure. Lobelia for her part was mostly ignoring them sipping her tea, but the moment Bilbo started to braid his son’s hair, they all started to speak at once.

“Oh Mister Baggins your so talented!” One piped in.

“You absolutely have to teach me how to braid my daughter’s hair!” Another cooed happily.

“Lobelia your son is so well behave!” That one Lobelia ignored spectacularly, still sipping her tea and not looking at them.

“Oh MY my! Isn’t he just darling with his blond hair and blue eyes?” The red haired one said sitting next to Bilbo.

“Ah Lotho is such a darling!” The subject of praise gave a scoff and returned his attention to his elf friend clearly unimpressed by the sudden appearance of all those lasses and their loud voices.

In all the onslaught of chatter and compliment they found themselves surrounded as the mothers sat with them, chatting happily between themselves. Bilbo was confused looking around and caught Lobelia’s eyes as she kept being, what he consider quite polite. This basically meant she kept on sipping her tea and didn’t open her mouth to speak. Anything she would have said would probably have been full of sarcasm and bitter, as none of these lasses had ever given her a second look after her decision to raise her son alone and even Bilbo was confused as to why they were now talking to them.

“So!” Bilbo turned to be faced with searching green eyes belonging to the mother of the little red haired hobbit who had pushed Legolas. “When will the weeding be announced?”

He could see from the corner of his eyes Lobelia roll her eyes and Bilbo looked at the mother with a frown not understanding the question. “What wedding?”

“You and Lobelia of course! Wasn’t this whole winter house sharing your courtship?” Bilbo was just staring at her, blinking slowly his hands frozen in the middle of a braid. ”A summer wedding would be just perfect!”

“… why would we get married?” She was still nattering on about flowers and bridesmaid so he repeated louder making his son look up at him with a worried look. “Why.would.we.get.married?”

“Well…” The red haired hobbit pointed to Legolas as all the other mothers turned their attention on him, even Lobelia stopped sipping her tea and paid attention to him, now interested in the conversation. “A young lad such as your son needs a female presence in his life to grow-up right. Isn’t that why you courted a single mother?”

Said single mother snorted earning the glares of the other lasses, but Bilbo was still staring at the red haired mother feeling anger rising in his stomach. Stopping himself at the last moment, he ignored her for a moment and turned his attention to Lotho with a warm smile. “Lotho sweetie, would you take Legolas with you and go swim?”

The brunette gave his uncle a long look before he nodded and took the little elf’s hand just as Bilbo was tying his son’s hair back into place. Legolas gave his father a worried look but he smiled and gave his son a quick kiss on the cheek as the two younglings went back to the water. Bilbo waited until the little ones attention were caught by the fish who had come back towards them as fast as they could and noting that the little red haired hobbit was now having fun pushing the younglings around him in the water turned back to his mother, his smile slipping from his face and replaced by a scowl.

“Clearly having a female presence hasn’t taught good manners to your son.” The silence that followed was music to Bilbo’s heart and he could see Lobelia hiding her smile behind her tea cup. He wasn’t sarcastic or mean as his friend could be, but any insults in regards to his parenting or Lobelia’s were not tolerated. “And I for one would never insult Lobelia by presuming that she is not able to raise her child without a husband as Lotho is already a much finer young hobbit then most adults I have encounter in the Shire, you lass included.”

He gave all of the mothers a flat look, challenging any of them to add anything and was pleased when in a huff the red haired mother jumped to her feet and stormed away followed by her flock. He turned back to see one of the mothers had stayed seated next to Lobelia laughing openly. He would not have described her as plain, but she wasn’t remarkable or even memorable looking in anyway and he even noted with shame that he hadn’t even noticed her before this instant. Even Lobelia seemed surprised of her presence. She had straw colored blond hair, mud brown eye and a round face. She looked up at them and smiled, turning her whole face into something warm and motherly.

“Asphodel Brandybuck, nice to meet you.” Lobelia nod in greeting and Bilbo returned her smile. Asphodel pointed to the water where a tiny little girl with a mess of blond curls was playing with Legolas and Lotho. “That’s my daughter Berylla.”

“Won’t your friends miss you?” Lobelia inquired lightly nodding towards the flock of mothers who were glaring at them from afar. “Don’t become a pariah on our behalf.”

“When the pariahs are nicer than your friends, a change of circles might be in order don’t you think?”  She smiled sweetly at Lobelia, and Bilbo saw the moment his friend decided she liked Asphodel. Bilbo offered her tea and a sandwich and they fell into easy discussion keeping an eye on the younglings.

As the sun started to go down Lotho and Legolas came back with Berylla in toe. As they picked up their bags and now sleepy children, Bilbo noticed that none of the men were coming over to help Asphodel and looked up in surprise as their new friend pick up her daughter. She smiled at him understanding his silent question.

“A dead husband is more acceptable then no husband at all.” Bilbo shook his head at the prejudice the hobbits from the Shire had. Lobelia for her part snorted in derision, but placed a comforting hand on Asphodel shoulder smiling at her.

“Men are useless.”

“Lobelia!” Both lasses turned to him and Lobelia shrugged.

“With a few exceptions of course... but very few.” Asphodel added making Lobelia laugh.

They walked back together, Legolas running ahead with Lotho holding his hand as Berylla slept in his mother’s arms. Lobelia was the first one to go and as they neared Bilbo’s house he turned to Asphodel. “We should do this again soon.”

Her smile was soft and grateful as she answered. “I would love to.”


	7. A visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta by Sockera

While Bilbo was very happy his son had a new friend and absolutely adored Asphodel, having the three of them in his house running around and causing havoc everywhere, they were driving him crazy.

“ALRIGHT EVERYONE OUT!” All three youngling froze turning towards him to see Bilbo with one fist on his hip and the other pointing at the door. Now seven summers old Legolas was in that awkward stage of his growth that made him look like his arms were too long, his legs too short and his face still holding his baby fat but already showing he would have sharp cheekbones later on. His son was also growing taller than his friends. Lotho was thick and full of muscle but he would probably not grow as tall as his grandfather and Berylla was still this tiny little hobbit with messy blond hair, but a smidge taller than when they had first met her. “Out! Go see if Wiseman needs any help with his garden.”

“Yes father!”

“Yes uncle!”

“… yes mister Baggins.” They all ran out laughing and Bilbo sighed finally getting some peace and quiet. He was already dreading what their teen years would look like. Lobelia and Asphodel had gone to the market so he decided to enjoy this moment alone to work on his own much neglected garden.

Putting on his hat, Bilbo stepped outside stopping a moment to let the sun caress his face and sigh happily as he could only hear the birds singing and the bugs happily chirping in the grass. He truly loved his son and was very happy that Legolas had such loyal friends but moments of peace were rare now a day and this moment was a rare gift and he had every intention of enjoying it.

Bilbo had his hands deep in the dirt cleaning up his garden from weeds and making sure his vegetable were healthy when a tall shadow fell over him. The sky had been clear moments ago and looking up he saw that the shadow had a curved wizard hat and a walking stick. Turning around the hobbit looked up the expense of grey fabric to find laughing blue eyes looking down at him filled with kindness.

“GANDALF!” Jumping to his feet Bilbo took a moment to clap his hands together trying to get rid of as much dirt as he could and hugged his friend. The old man laughs happily patting the hobbit head.

“Young Baggins it is a pleasure to see you in such high spirits.” Thinking back to the last time they had seen each other, at his parents’ funeral, Bilbo smiled falter for a moment. Gandalf seemed to be sharing his sorrow for a moment, but his easy smile soon returned. “How have you been?”

“Well I…” An angry shout cut him off and they both turned in surprised to see a very angry looking Lobelia walking, almost running towards them, her eyes glaring daggers at the old man. She came barreling to them leaving hers bags close to the door before marching towards them like she was on a war path and placing herself between Bilbo and Gandalf. She was about to talk, but stopped turned to Bilbo and her face soften for a moment.

“Where are the children?”

“Helping Wiseman with his gardening.” Bilbo answered fast, not use to see his friend this angry. She nodded and turned back to the wizard. Her face was so filled with anger Gandalf took a step back. The great man who was said to have faced the most dangerous and hideous creatures of Middle earth, was scared of a small angry hobbit.

“What are you doing here?” Her voice was clipped with fury and Bilbo wondered what had brought on so much hatred.

“Well... good day to you too Miss Baggins. Politeness is still not…” Lobelia cut him off right away.

“You of all people have no right to judge me, OH great Gandalf.” The sarcasm was dripping from her voice and Bilbo flinched when Gandalf looked like he had just been slapped.

“Can I inquire about your opinion of me, Miss Baggins?’ Gandalf was truly confused and so was Bilbo.

“Are you here to stay?” And just like that Bilbo knew why Lobelia was so angry. He had never held a grudge against the old man on this matter but he was not so surprised to know his friend had.

“I do not understand how…” Gandalf tried but Lobelia was having none of it.

“Are. You. Here. To. Stay?” Gandalf took another step back as Lobelia crossed her arms.

“No I’m only passing through.” She nodded.

“Then pass through and let it be the last we see of you.”

“Lobelia.” Bilbo tried to calm her down, but she only spared him a look.

“I do not understand the nature of the grudge you seem to be holding against me Lobelia.” Calling her by her first name was a mistake and Gandalf realized it the moment she stepped forward, murder in her eyes.

“It’s Miss Baggins to YOU!” Bilbo flinched, not sure if trying to diffuse the situation would make it better or worst. “My _grudge_ as you so elegantly put it; against you is your cowardice!”

“I am no coward!” The grey man was visibly offended by the accusation, but Lobelia just went on, ignoring Gandalf’s protest. Bilbo for his part couldn’t help but feel, if only a little tiny bit, glad that he had someone in his life so protective of him.

“A COWARD! A coward who praised loudly to have been a close friend of Belladonna and Bungo, a good friend there for their funeral who saw how broken their son was and still left!” Bilbo saw the moment the old man realized what Lobelia was accusing him of and stopped trying to protest. “The great wandering wizard couldn’t be bothered to stay, offer comfort or help for his _friend’s_ son in his moment of need. So please do as you always do and be on your way, making _friends_ on your travels that you cannot be bothered to actually care about.”

“Lobelia… it’s alright.” He placed a soft hand on her shoulder and felt her tense muscles relax under his touch. She placed her hand over his squeezing it lightly and turned away from the grey man with a final glare.

“No its not, but then again you are much more forgiving than I’ll ever be.” Lobelia never looked back at Gandalf as she walked back to the house and picked up her bags. “I’ll put these away and make tea, once I’m done he better be gone.”

With that she disappeared into the house and slammed the large door shut. Gandalf still seemed to be too stunned to talk, he looked at the sky his gazed not really seeing anything. Gently Bilbo took the old man’s hand and squeezed it lightly bringing him back to the present.

“I fear Lo… Miss Baggins is quite right in her accession of my character.” Bilbo looked at the grey man in surprise, seeing the regret in Gandalf eyes. “I could and should have been with you when you needed my support… I am ashamed to only now think I could have been of more help.”

“I never held a grudge against your choice not to stay Gandalf. My parents loved you dearly and considered you a good friend, but I never expected… anything of you after they were gone.” Gandalf actually seemed sadden by those words but nodded.

“I could have brought you with me, on an adventure.” The hobbit smiled but shook his head.

“Hobbits don’t go on adventures.”

“… maybe they should.” Gandalf said pensive but Bilbo only laughed shaking his head. “One day you will go on an adventure young Baggins.”

“Maybe one day…” Bilbo said in a whisper barely loud enough for the old man to hear. But what the hobbit was thinking, was that one day his son might want to visit other elves, might want to know more about his origins and on that day Bilbo would either have to let his son go or go with him. Gandalf smiled, but didn’t comment further.

“I’ll go as to not encounter, once again, the wrath of Miss Baggins, but I’ll see you again soon young Baggins.” Bilbo hugged the tall man goodbye.

“I truly hope so… old friend.” He saw Gandalf wipe away the corner of his eyes and with a final look the grey man walked away going back to his eternal wandering.

Bilbo stayed unmoving until he could not see the tall grey figure anymore, watching on as the sky turned grey and the sun stopped, shining on the hills of the Shire. He felt something next to him, a familiar warm silent presence and only had to open his arms for his son to fall into them in a crushing hug.

“Are you alright?” Legolas asked his voice muffled as he snuggled into his father’s arms. Bilbo wasn’t sure if it was because they had shared a bond when his son was younger, but Legolas always seemed to know what the hobbit was feeling and often reacted to Bilbo’s sadness with physical contact… more than usual.

“Yes. Yes I am just reminiscing.” Lobelia opened the door and, seeing father and son in each other arms, rolled her eyes.

“Tea’s getting cold! Where’s Lotho?”

“Still helping with the garden… I felt I had to come back.” Lobelia nodded giving Bilbo a sharp worried look and went back inside. With a sigh the hobbit took his son’s hand wanting to keep the physical contact a little longer and pulled him along as he walked towards the house. “Come on, we don’t want to make your aunt angry because of cold tea.”

Legolas still looked a little worried, but followed his father, squeezing his hand lightly.

**oO0()0Oo**

If days later a certain grey wizard happened to come upon a former dwarf prince sitting in a tavern and decide to stay and help him instead of walking away.

It might have been because a small hobbit’s voice reminding him of his past mistake.

It might.

But stay he did and the idea of a hobbit on an adventure started growing in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I have to say I love Gandalf....and that this comes from a long long long argument I had with a friend in regards to the fact that Gandalf help Thorin with his quest and all without really having any past relationship...and on the other hand he is said to have known Bilbo's parents but doesn't seemed to have been there for their son...again the original argument as many more points...but I love Gandalf....he'll redeem himself later I swear.


	8. Elvish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta by Sockera

Legolas’ growth spurred over the last years had been a true nightmare on Bilbo and his house. Going from an awkwardly form young elf with too long arms, to short legs and the remains of some very persistent baby fat, his son had finally settled into his body or, as he’d been told by Wiseman, his teenager body.

With the growth of the young elf, some changes had been dearly needed in the house to be able to fit around his son’s new height. With the first growth spur, Legolas’ bed had become too small to fit his now long legs and his childhood bed had been replaced by a human sized bed that Bilbo had, Lobelia and Lotho’s grandfather swearing for hours while they had work to assemble it. With the long legs had come a change in height that had pointed out to the hobbit how low his ceiling actually was. So with great reticence, but wanting his son to be comfortable in his own home and knowing the elf would grow some more, the floor had been lowered, new wooden floor had been installed and some steps fitted in front of the main door so Bilbo wouldn’t have to jump down or climb up every time he needed to go out or in his house. The lowering of the floor had taken some getting used to, but overall gave his little house some panache and made it look much bigger. It also allowed the hobbit to expend his book collection now that he had enough space to have more shelves and a ladder had been fitted to the wall to allow him access to the highest books. Another ladder had been fitted into his now much larger pantry, since as it happen an elf who had gotten used to an hobbit diet could eat any respectable hobbit under the table, so with the floors the pantry had also been enlarged.

But what annoyed Bilbo the most and always had to be replaced each weeks, were Legolas’ clothes. His son was growing out of his clothes at an excessively fast rate. So much so that even Lobelia’s mother had thrown in the towel and now refused to make clothes for the young elf until he was done growing.

So early that morning, Bilbo had helped Legolas find some clothes that still fit him and they had made their way to the market to find some new ones. His son was also wearing a heavy cape with a large hood to hide his pointy hears and long golden hair. The Shire had learned to accept that an elf was being raised amongst them, especially with Lobelia’s mother and father deciding to adopt Legolas as their nonofficial grandson, but outside of the Shire the young elf’s presence was unknown. Something Bilbo had been very careful of over the years. Since he didn’t know how most people would react to such a young elf, but more importantly what would happen to his son if he was seen by other elf or worst if rumors of his existence reach unfriendly ears. Legolas of course was aware of all this and was very careful to keep his face hidden every time they travelled outside of their territory.

“Can we stop at the bookstore after we pick-up some clothes?” Legolas inquired softly, his hand fisted tightly in his father own cape scared to lose the small hobbit in the crowd.  

“Yes of course.” In the darkness of the hood Bilbo saw clear blue eyes look down at him in adoration and a soft happy smile.

They walked from stall to stall buying too big shirt that would probably become too small way too fast and pants that would soon have difficulty containing too long legs. With a sigh Bilbo paid for two used pairs of boots knowing it was futile to buy anything new when he would probably be reselling them by the end of the month. Legolas carried all the bags, not letting his father carry any of them and pouting every time the hobbit insisted he could carry at least one of the bags.

As promised they stopped at the bookstore and Bilbo relocated himself next to the door with the bags at his feet while his son ran into the small store. Once in a while he peeked inside the small building seeing his son move from shelf to shelf trying to find a book they didn’t already own. Bilbo kept an eye on the small, but fast growing pile of books the young elf was carrying around.

“Maximum five!”

“But!”

“Five Legolas.” He watched as the blond shuffled from on feet to the other, his pile containing seven books.

“… they have the new volume from your favorite author.” Who was also Legolas’ favorite author and his son was clearly trying to manipulate him, but nonetheless Bilbo sighed and nodded.

“Six then.” A small blue book was placed reverently back in its right place and his son came over to collect the money. The merchant, a small greying man laughed silently as Bilbo rolled his eyes looking on as the young elf carefully packed the books away like they were more precious than gold. Once again Legolas took all the bags not letting his father carry any of them and they started to walk back towards the Shire.

“Thank you.” At the soft voice Bilbo looked up and smiled.

“You’re welcome.” Since his son’s arms were full of their purchase and he could see the young blond’s eyes darting around in worry, Bilbo took hold of his son’s cape to reassure him. Legolas’ shoulders relaxed and he smiled at his father. “You do realize I’ve been to the market many times before you were even born. You don’t have to worry about me getting lost; I would find my way back.”

“But I don’t want to lose you! Not even for a moment.” Legolas looked slightly panicked for a moment at the mere thought of losing the small hobbit. Tugging his son to the side of the road where it was less busy, he pulled until Legolas was kneeling before him and took his face in his hands.

“And you won’t, not ever. Believed me I’m as scared of losing you as you are me.” The blond look surprised at the statement.

“Where could I possibly go?” Bilbo smiled shaking his head. Maybe for now his son was content to live in the Shire surrounded by hobbits, but he wasn’t so foolish as to think his son would never want to go out into the world and explore his origins. Legolas had never seen another elf, he read about all of their kingdoms in books, but knew nothing else about his race then what he could find in books. One day, hopefully not soon, his son would hear the siren’s song of adventures and Bilbo wasn’t foolish enough not to think the young elf would answer to it.

“Indeed, where could you possibly go?” With a kiss to his son’s forehead Bilbo turned around and resumed his walking soon feeling a familiar presence close behind him. Without looking Bilbo reached back to hold onto the young elf’s cape once again and they keep on walking in silence.

Soon enough they veered off the main road and found themselves all alone walking on the path back towards the Shire. They could see its green hills in the distance as the sounds of the forest surrounded them. Bilbo was lost in his thoughts thinking of what he would cook once they reached home and if he should invite Lobelia over for tea knowing Legolas would probably run off to spend some time with Lotho and Berylla as soon as he could.

“Father?” Bilbo hummed in answered still thinking, but was pulled from his thoughts as Legolas called to him once more this time sounding worry.

“What is it?”

“I think we are being followed.” Not one for subtlety Bilbo turned around to see what his son was speaking off. If it had been another hobbit he would have thought nothing of it, as very few humans or taller being ever used that road. But not far behind them a tall figure in a heavy looking black cape covering the figure form head to toe was definitely following them.  As father and son stopped moving the figure also stopped.

Bilbo looked around, but they were still far from the Shire and no one was around to help them if the figure was to attack them. He moved in front of his son and crossed his arms trying to look intimidating. “Can we help you? Are you lost?”

The figure didn’t moved for a long moment letting the silence stretch, as Legolas who had dropped his bags was trying to pull his father behind him, being his usual overprotective self. Finally the figure pulled his hood away… revealing hair so black they almost appeared blue and pointy ears.

“Where are your masters?” Slapping his son’s hands away as they kept trying to pull him behind the blond elf, Bilbo stared at the elf in surprise. Legolas finally seemed to notice that the stranger was an elf just like him and froze, his eyes going wide in shock.

“What masters?” The hobbit asked not really understanding what was happening.

“Your elf masters Halfling.” At the term used to refer to the hobbit his son eyes turned thunderous and Bilbo simply knew that given the chance the blond would attack the stranger. “The young one parents I assume.”

Oh well that explained the confusion, but still… ”He’s my father!”

Bilbo looked up to see Legolas’ arms crossed glaring challengingly at the other elf daring him to call the hobbit any other derogative names. The stranger looked from the furious young elf to the hobbit and Bilbo nodded confirming the statement.

“Stop jesting young one! A Halfling servant couldn’t raise a… ” A knife flew towards the other elf, only missing him by a breath and Bilbo turned in shock towards his son.

“LEGOLAS!” The young elf looked down at his father sheepishly. “WHERE DID YOU GET A KNIFE?”

“… well… Lotho said… it’s safer… to protect ourselves from robbers.” Legolas wasn’t even looking at him wriggling his hands together, his eyes staring at the ground.

“WHAT?!?” Bilbo was going to have a long talk with Lobelia about her son and his love for blades when they got back. But first he would deal with his own son. “We do not throw knives at people… where did Lotho even find a knife?”

“… aunty Lobelia’s silverware.” Bilbo looked back to see the elf holding up a silver butter knife his green eyes looking from the knife to him in confusion. Ignoring that for a moment, Bilbo crossed his arms and started tapping his left foot to the ground in irritation.

“And what exactly where you expecting to do with a _butte_ r knife? Make your assailant laugh to death? Really Legolas you know better than this, I’m disappointed in you.”

“I’m sorry father.”

“… master hobbit?” Bilbo glared at the stranger over his shoulder almost smiling when he saw the much taller elf take a step back.

“I’ll be with you in a moment wait your turn.” Without waiting for an answer Bilbo turned back to his son. “As for you, growing up with me and your aunt Lobelia you should know how to respond to insults with words and not violence. Now you should apologize for your action young man.”

“I said I was sorry father.”

“Not to me! To…” Bilbo snapped his fingers at the elf surprising both elves. “Your name sir if you would be so kind, my son needs to apologize for the throwing of the butter knife.”

“… Caranthir from the kingdom of Menegroth in the…” The hobbit cut the elf off.

“Apologize to sir Caranthir.” Legolas gave a great sigh and his gaze turned hateful as he looked at the stranger.

“I apologize _sir_ Caranthir for attacking you with a butter knife, _after_ YOU had insulted my dear father with undeserved demeaning words.” Bilbo had to hide his smile behind his hand at the pure sarcasm in his son’s voice when he ended the sentence with the fakest smile the hobbit had ever seen on the young elf’s face. The stranger seemed quite shocked clearly unsure how to proceed, but Bilbo wasn’t done teaching manners to an elf.

“As for you Sir Caranthir, do YOU have anything to apologize for?” The dark haired elf seemed very offended at the very idea, but his lips curled into a tiny smile and he bowed to the hobbit with a flourish.

“My deepest apologies to you Master Hobbit, it was rude of me to assume of your rank and not give you the respect you deserved.” Legolas was still glaring at the other elf, but Bilbo nodded accepting the apology.

“Very well then, now that everything is settled… good day to you sir!” The hobbit turned around quickly followed by his son, when he notices that the dark haired elf was still following them. Stopping, Bilbo turned back with a frown tired of the shadow they seemed to have acquired. “Was there anything else?”

“If it wouldn’t be any trouble I would like a word with you master hobbit.”

“About?” The dark haired elf looked quickly towards Legolas. “As my son attacked you with a butter knife, I feel it is only polite to invite you over for tea. Is that acceptable?”

“I gladly accept the offer master hobbit and thank you for your kindness.” Bilbo had to smile at how polite the elf was now acting towards him and peeked at his son to see Legolas still glaring at the taller elf.  

They walked back to the Shire in silence, Legolas placing himself between the hobbit and the strange elf. As they passed in front of Lobelia’s house, where she was sweeping her entry, she looked up and at the sight of the second elf snorted. “Are you adopting a new one? Really Bilbo you should stop picking up elves in the woods.”

Instead of answering he held out the butter knife he had taken from the dark haired elf earlier and gave it to her. “And I would ask your son where your silverware as gone.”

“That little… LOTHO!” They all saw her son jumped down from his bedroom window and run away as Lobelia started to chase her son waving her broom around. With a chuckle Bilbo kept on walking.

Once home, he invited the stranger inside and noticed the elf surprised expression at being able to stand without having to crouch once he was inside. Legolas was still standing between the elf and his father so Bilbo pushed him out of the way. “Go put your clothes in your room and wash off the dirt from face.”

“But…” His son glared at the elf clearly not wanting to leave Bilbo alone with the dark haired stranger.

“Go, I’ll be fine.” The young blond reluctantly walked away with a final glare of pure hatred. Turning back to their guest he smiled politely and pointed towards the living room. “Please make yourself comfortable I’ll be right back.”

Not waiting to see if Caranthir would comply, Bilbo moved to the kitchen preparing tea and a small platter of food, as the good host any hobbit had been thought to be. He had no idea how long he took but when he returned to the living room with the tea and food, Legolas was sitting on the floor with his back to his father’s chair and the dark haired elf was talking to him in a strange dialect. It was almost like Caranthir was singing, his voice soft and melodic. Bilbo could easily guess it was elvish. His son was mostly still glaring at the other elf, not impress one bit with the taller being and wearing his hatred proudly.

“He doesn’t speak elvish. I have raised him since he was a babe and never had anyone around to teach Legolas his race’s language.” The stranger stopped and reverted to the common tongue.

“My apologies, even if you informed me that you had raised him, I still have difficulty believing a hobbit could care for an elf child.” Handing out tea and food Bilbo shrugged taking his place in his favorite chair and choose not to comment when Legolas rested his head on his knee and curled up closer. The dark haired elf hummed at the display smiling. “I should have believed you the moment I saw how protective he was of you master hobbit, only a parent with a strong bond with his child inspires such devotion.”

“The bond goes both ways.” The dark haired elf smiled nodding and seemed to relax into the warmth of the small hobbit’s home.

“Would it be possible, if I’m not asking for too much, to know how you became this young elf father?” Bilbo started playing with a lock of his son blond hair as he sipped his tea. He had never kept it a secret from his son on the incident that had resulted in Bilbo adopting him. It had actually been something the hobbit had considered very important for his son to know, not wanting to hide his origins from the young elf. So what had started as a bedtime story, without the blood and the gore had evolved over the year into the real story and Bilbo easily found the words to the story coming back to him as he started to relate the events to their guest. While he spoke Legolas eyes closed leaning his head more heavily on the hobbit’s knee and Bilbo tenderly caressed his son’s cheek.

Once Bilbo was done, silence reign in the room, only filled with the sound of the wood burning in the fireplace where Legolas had started a small fire when the sun had started to go down.  The dark haired elf gaze was lost in the flames as Bilbo left him to his thoughts, nudging his son aside as the blond yawned clearly exhausted. The hobbit half pushed half dragged his son to his room and tucked the young one in his bed, kissing his forehead and turning away to leave.

“I don’t like him.” Legolas whispered softly. Bilbo came back and tuck a loose strand of hair behind pale pointy hear and smiled calmly.

“He’ll be gone soon, back on the road. Just sleep I’ll come to see you once he leaves.” His son snuggled his face in the hobbit hand nodding and closed his eyes. Leaving the door open behind him, Bilbo walked out to show their guest out, only to find the elf waiting for him with a serious expression on his face.

“I would like to request asylum of you master hobbit.” Bilbo blinked slowly. Well it was dark outside now and probably not safe to travel.

“For the night? Yes of course, I’ll…”

“For the winter.” The dark haired elf kneeled so he was at eye level with the hobbit his face serious. “I have travelled from the thousand Caves of Menegroth with its rock carved forest to this small Shire and I am finding myself curious of you master Hobbit.”

“I don’t think…”

“Your price will be mine. I feel myself at ease in this home you’ve made for your son and yourself. It is not a feeling I have found anywhere else, not even my own kingdom. It would be my honor to share a roof with you for a season.” Bilbo was about to decline but he thought back to earlier when Caranthir had been speaking in elvish and stopped himself. “I sweat to make myself useful and not to be interference in your life.”

“Would you teach elvish to Legolas?” Thinking more about it, it seemed like the best use the hobbit could do of another elf in his house. ”And myself. Why not? Of course any help you can provide will also be greatly appreciated.”

“It would be an honor master hobbit.” The elf clasped Bilbo’s hands in his sealing their accord and jumped to his feet. “I’ll go back to the inn where I was renting a room and come back tomorrow at sunrise.”

“Hum we only have two bedrooms… but I suppose I could sleep with my son.” The elf nodded.

“We can go over the fine details tomorrow master hobbit, but your wishes will be my commands.” The tall being seemed much more alive now, happiness shinning all over his face… and he looked gorgeous. Bilbo forced a smile as the thought enter his head and walked back to the door with the elf trying to smother his previous thought.

“Please call me Bilbo.” Caranthir smiled softly and bowed once again before departing into the night.

As Bilbo had promised he went back to his son’s room, but instead of waking the young elf up, he slip under the covers and smiled when Legolas snuggled against him, his nose buried into the hobbit curls.

**oO0()0Oo**

When days later Lobelia and Asphodel came over to see Bilbo and saw the dark haired elf sitting by the garden teaching a still reluctant but slowly getting interested Legolas, his friends looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“You know I was joking about picking up another elf right?” Lobelia pointed out.

“Well isn’t that a handsome one.” Asphodel piped in making Bilbo groaned in defeat as they followed him inside.

He was already regretting all of his life choices as they kept on pilling comments after comments.

 


	9. History and story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by Sockera

“I see tall, dark and handsome is still in residence.” Asphodel delivered her statement as if she was talking about how cloudy the day was, in a soft almost whispered voice uncaring if said tall dark elf that was in residence in Bilbo’s living room heard her or not.  Bilbo who had been preparing hot milk with honey almost dropped the mug he had been filling, while Lobelia looked very impressed and snickered when she looked at the startled hobbit.

Bilbo ran to the kitchen door to see if Caranthir had heard his friend or worst if Legolas had heard her, but everything was quiet. Turning back he glared at Asphodel who was sipping her milk like she hadn’t just almost given the hobbit a heart attack.

“Asphodel please cease, elves have excellent hearing.” Bilbo whispered angrily. Lobelia was clearly having the time of her life now that there was someone else to help her torture Bilbo.

“I know.” The lass said with her still infuriating calm voice and giving Bilbo a look like he was slow or stupid. He had a moment to truly consider the necessity of having Asphodel and Lobelia in his life and sigh knowing he would never be able to get rid of them. “I’ve also seen the way you look at each other, Bilbo this tip-toeing is getting ridiculous. Why not speed-it along?”

“Because…” Bilbo opened his mouth to answer but couldn’t really put his finger on the reason he had kept his distance with the elf. There was something there, but…

“Because no one will ever be good enough for Legolas’ precious father.” Lobelia answered easily. And yes she was right on that point, his son had been openly glaring at the dark haired elf every time Caranthir ever so much as looked at Bilbo. Asphodel hummed approvingly and sipped at her milk, happy with the explanation.

“Understandable, Berylla doesn’t approve of any lads attention coming my way either. What about Lotho?”

“Lotho is smart enough to know no hobbit would be crazy enough to court Lobelia Baggins.” Bilbo said with a look at his friend defying her to deny the statement. For her part the lass refrained from saying anything glaring at Bilbo nonetheless.

“Father?” Bilbo spun around at the sound of his son’s voice, to be face with the dark elf and the two hobbit youngling that belong to his demons of a friends. “Is the milk ready?”

Bilbo gave both lass’ a look of warning to change the subject and nodded to his son inviting everyone to sit at the table. Caranthir smiled softly at Bilbo when their fingers brushed together as the hobbit handed the elf his mug. Legolas, true to form, glared at the older elf and sat plastering himself to his father’s side. Asphodel and Lobelia snickered behind their mugs, but didn’t comment to Bilbo’s great relief. Lotho and Berylla sat next to each other looking at the grown-ups with raised eyebrows but knowing better then to ask what was so funny to their mothers.

“How are the lesson’s going?” Asphodel asked the dark haired elf.

“Legolas’ progress are truly impressive since he was never introduce to elvish as a youngling and I must say lady your daughter is a natural, I truly wish I could teach her more if it would please you.” Asphodel nodded her agreement her cheek flushed pink at the compliment to her daughter. Lobelia didn’t ask after Lotho knowing full well her son was not paying attention to the lessons and was only present to keep an eye on his friends. The silent youngling spent the lesson either reading or sharpening his knife having no interest in learning a new language when he barely spoke on a good day.

Bilbo, for his part, had assisted to some of the lesson and could now follow a conversation, but as to the task of speaking and articulating elvish he had abandoned the idea, incapable of wrapping his tongue around the almost singing language.  Berylla with her soft melodic voice had no such problem and actually enjoyed practicing with Legolas and learning with Caranthir.

Lobelia was looking at the elf and tilted her head to the side and Bilbo knew she was about to ask an intrusive question to the elf and prayed it wouldn’t be embarrassing to him. “So master elf, Bilbo did tell us that you were travelling the land, but not the reason behind your travel.”

Caranthir looked around the table, as all eyes turned to him, also curious as to the answer. Bilbo hadn’t asked mostly because he hadn’t thought it was appropriate for him to ask, but Lobelia had no such reservation and for once he was glad for her bluntness.

“I am travelling in search of my heart-song.” The elf started to explain, but right away all face turned blank, not knowing what Caranthir was talking about. “Do hobbits not have heart-song?”

“No. What are those?” Berylla said in her soft voice. Caranthir looked around the table as all hobbits shook their head and Legolas looked at him with interest.

“The best way to explain the phenomenon is to describe the heart-song as the music that fills us when we meet our soulmate.” All the lass’, including Lobelia, smiled softly now completely interested in the conversation.

“What kind of music?” Asphodel asked curious.

“It is said that to each elves the song is different. Some hear flute, some harp and one rare occasion it feel like an orchestra filled your head until nothing else can be heard but the song of your heart telling you’ve found the one person that will complete your soul.” Legolas’ hand was over his heart looking down at it with a frown. Bilbo, for his part, was blushing as Caranthir smiled at him looking straight in his eyes. Asphodel noticed and cleared her throat.

“Have you heard yours?” Bilbo felt the very strong urge to strangle his friend as Caranthir smiled turned slightly sad, his eyes never leaving Bilbo’s.

“Sadly no.  I have not had the joy of hearing the song of my beloved.” There was a brief stab of disappointment as Bilbo had almost wished the answer to be different, but it was fast gone as Legolas looked up at him with worry.

“Can an elf heart-song not be from the same species?” Bilbo asked softly. He could feel it in his bones, the same dread that had filled him from the moment he had adopted Legolas as his son. One day the blond elf would leave him, would probably do as Caranthir had done and travel the world. If elves had those soulmates, a person to complete them, a small part of Bilbo wished his son would find his, if only so he would not be alone when his father would pass.  

Bilbo had no illusion about the fact that his son would live much longer than he ever could. Hobbits might live longer than humans, but they still weren’t even close to the lifespan of elves. He simply wish for his son to never have to feel what Bilbo had felt at the death of his own parents, not feel so lonely, so abandoned. He pulled his son into a hug, pushing those thoughts away for the moment as Legolas snuggled against his father resting his head on top of the hobbit’s.

“It is very rare, but not unheard off, the elves most famous and loved stories are about those unlikely pairing that have change kingdoms and lives.” At the mention of stories even Lotho started to pay attention and the dark haired elf smiled clearing his throat. “Perhaps you would like to hear one of them?”

“Yes!... please.” Berylla asked as everyone else nodded in encouragement. Caranthir took a moment to gather his thoughts, choosing the best story he could think of, and his face turned serious and his face pensive as he started to recount the tell of his land.

“ _In the time of old, in a kingdom now known as Mirkwood, but long ago known under another name lived a young prince. He was a young elf, filled with the innocence of youth and the impatience of life only found in younglings who haven’t experience the harshness of life. Outside of his kingdoms were farm lands, where humans families from many generations lived. The young elf prince had been told many times that as humans they were of little importance, and had short life that to an elf was a blink of an eye, he shouldn’t bothered himself with them._

_But the young prince did pay attention to the farmers, looking on as time passed, seeing them multiply. Seeing their children grow much faster than elves, seeing as family were formed and destroyed by war or famine. As time went by the farmlands went from the size of a small village to only two. He watched on as one of the owners married a young woman, watch on as she had children and grew older, until she was to only one left in the land. Nothing was left but her small house, her small garden and up in the hills, her husband grave. Curious the young prince finally decided to meet the human, since after her death they would be no humans left in the outskirt of his kingdom._

_The old woman, with her hair completely white as snow, her eyes filled with knowledge and kindness from the life she had lived and her skin crinkled with the proof of the passage of time met his gaze, he heard the softest song filled with melancholy he had ever heard and started crying curling at the woman’s feet pleading with the gods to give him back the lost time._

_The old woman allowed the young prince the time to grieve his loss, caressing his hair and listening to his laments until no more tears would come forth and silence enveloped them. She had seen her children grow, her husband die, she had seen a war, had witness the first steps of all of her grandchildren, her life had been hard but good where his was only starting._

_They stayed together for five summers, the young prince learning from the older woman to appreciate the little moments in life, teaching him patience and sharing her life with him. She never allowed him to cry over lost years after their meeting, asking him to enjoy the time they had together instead of regretting the time they had lost. The time they shared together was to be enjoyed, their silence treasure and their looks preserved into his memories. The young prince accepted all those treasure as they were given to him._

_When her time came to join her husband, he vowed never to love again, but she refused his promise wanting him to find the same happiness she had found in her life. She asked him to remember her, to cherish her, but to never deny himself life’s little pleasures by mourning her all his life. He promised as her last breath left her._

_His heart-song died and silence filled his head. She was laid to rest on the hill next to her husband and he stayed by her grave for five days and nights before returning to his kingdom, the farmlands now empty of all life._

_The young prince became a king and as time passed he married a young elven maiden and had children of his own, but he never forgot the old woman and enjoyed all the little moments in his life and taught his children the same lessons. When he was killed in a war taken down by enemies arrows, his wife and children honored his last wish and buried him next to his heart-song’s grave up the hill. He was finally reunited with her and now he could spent all of his afterlife with her.”_

Silence reign in the kitchen as Caranthir’s tale came to an end. Lobelia quickly rubbed the corner of her eyes sniffing quietly as Asphodel’s hand rested over her heart. Bilbo was holding his son’s hand as Berylla and Lotho leaned against each other. The dark haired elf sighed softly.

“Not all elves ever find their heart-song, but my parents were fortunate enough to find each other and I wish to have that chance also. If my heart-song is somewhere out there I cannot wait for them to come to me, especially if we are not of the same species as I wish to spend as much time as I can with them.” Asphodel took the elf’s hand squeezing it lightly in comfort.

“I truly wish for you to find them.”

“Thank you greatly, it warms my heart to be surrounded by such warmth and acceptance.”

“You elves are always so dramatic.” Lobelia had to ruin the moment, trying to hide her feelings behind sarcasms. Bilbo gave her a long look but everyone else smiled knowing full well she didn’t mean it.

“It is the way we are raised to be.” Caranthir simply rolled with it and winked at Lobelia when she smiled at him. Clapping his hands together the older elf broke the spell that had settled on the group after his tale and motioned towards the living room. “I believed we have time for one more lesson before the sun goes down.”

The younglings grumbled their weak protests but still followed him out. Bilbo was starting to clean the table as his friends began chatting between themselves. He was just putting away the dishes when he caught a glimpse of Caranthir going down the corridor and using the backdoor to go into the garden. A peek over his shoulder confirmed that Lobelia and Asphodel were absorbed into their conversation so he exited the kitchen without a sound. Curious Bilbo peeked into the living room to see the youngling reading some elvish text the older elf had given them and follow the taller being outside.

Caranthir’s back was facing the hobbit as the elf watch the sun go down. Without a sound Bilbo placed himself at the elf’s side waiting until his presence was notice. “I wish I had heard your song…I am so tired…. so tired.”

Bilbo jumped, startled at the elf’s statement and looked up but Caranthir was looking at the setting sun, his face serious his gaze not really seeing anything. They stayed side by side in the silence until the sun was but a wink over the land and the sky was no longer filled with all the shades of pinks and purples it had to offer.

Bilbo had no idea how long the elf had been searching for the other half of his soul but from the look on the dark haired being’s face it had been far too long and a far too lonely search. He wasn’t sure what exactly in the hobbit had called to the elf, but Bilbo was glad it had allowed this being to take a rest from his quest. He was happy to see the elf’s smile and relaxed around his little family and friends, if only for a moment he wanted to be what Caranthir had been looking for… even if it was a lie.

When Caranthir kneeled before Bilbo searching the hobbit’s eyes, he didn’t protest when he was pulled closer and soft lips touched his. Bilbo hands moved to rest gently on the taller being’s shoulder not pulling or pushing and allowed himself this simple moment.

The kiss was soft, giving comfort; not asking for more than companionship and it was enough. To a hobbit that hadn’t felt such tenderness in all his life and an elf that had been wandering for so long looking for a dream that might not even exist; this kiss was a small kindness and a great treasure. When they parted neither said a word, just looking into each other’s eyes. A small tear rolled down the elf’s cheek that Bilbo kissed away allowing the silence to surround them.

“I am not your one, your heart-song.” Caranthir didn’t answer; it hadn’t been a question simply a statement. The elf gathered Bilbo close in his arms hiding his face in the croak of the hobbit neck .asking for comfort that he offered willingly.

They stayed like this as night fell and even when they heard voices from inside the house asking for them they didn’t move. Caranthir was the one to move first, pulling away from the hobbit and looking at him with grateful eyes. Bilbo kissed the elf on each eye, the tip of his nose and one final kiss to his lips. The dark haired elf kissed him back taking just as much comfort as Bilbo was from the kisses.

“I truly wish my quest could have ended with you master Baggins.”

“Thank you.” They moved away from each other slowly until they weren’t touching at all anymore and Bilbo walked back into the house to a panic Legolas who jumped on his father the moment he saw him. Asphodel and Lobelia didn’t comment when Caranthir walked back in a pleasant expression on his face.

This would be a long winter.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update as soon as I can...one or two chapters more and the company arrives.
> 
> this story was suppose to be done by now...its a monster.


End file.
